Justificado
by YaeMisara
Summary: Tras la resurrección concedida Aioria resiente la existencia del santo de Géminis, sin la presencia de Aioros se debate entre aprovechar la conveniente casualidad que ha puesto a Saga cerca suyo y obtener una satisfacción o actuar según sus principios de guerrero dorado. Aioria/Saga
1. Forzoso

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro y contiene yaoi, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

.

.

.

* * *

— Apestas a sangre.

La directa insinuación de tan terrible anomalía le provocó un ligero mareo, sus receptores olfativos de inmediato aspiraron su propia fragancia para corroborar tamaña acusación.

" _Nacer es doloroso"_

" _Morir lo es aún más"_

" _Y volver a la vida, constituye una agonía indescriptible"_

Cuestionar razones divinas y más las de su diosa no eran algo que deseara volver a hacer, pero creía haber cumplido con su deber de guerrero, haber ofrendado su vida en el auxilio de la derrota de un enemigo atroz… _Hades._ Pero no parecía haber sido suficiente, como antaño los guerreros fueron regresados del reino de los muertos a sus templos, con la excepción de un santo dorado. La tortuosa resurrección fue un pago diminuto comparado con el que tendría que cubrir los días que le restasen de vida, de esa nueva vida dispuesta en contra de sus deseos, incluso la etiqueta de _bipolaridad_ no parecía eximirlo de la culpa que su propio subconsciente se encargaba de vaciar sobre su renovada psique.

Llevar a cuestas sus sacrílegos crímenes en la época en la que sucumbió a su propia locura no fue aminorada con el perdón que sus camaradas pretendieron entregarle en nombre de su bondadosa diosa. Pero uno de los santos se mantuvo en completo silencio durante ese momento de supuesta expiación.

— Tal vez está en el ambiente, deberías tomar un baño.

Incluso su gemelo actuaba con demasiada condescendencia como si casi entre todos los dorados se hubiesen confabulado para fingir demencia colectiva ignorando cada vil acción que cometió bajo la máscara del Patriarca "Arles".

El templo de Géminis no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, pero como Atena les había encomendado, todos deberían abandonar esa tierra santa, quizá una breve oportunidad de apreciar el mundo antes de morir otra vez.

Seguramente.

Regresar a la vida una vez más tan solo era la antelación de un inminente combate, siendo las armas principales de la diosa Atena revivirían las veces que esta los necesitara hasta hallar nuevos portadores de las doradas armaduras.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño, sumergiéndose en la tina repleta de agua esperaba que ese hedor desapareciese de su piel. Sus azulados cabellos parecieron flotar entre el tibio líquido, en tanto limpiaba su blanca epidermis con el jabón refregándola con entusiasmo, demoró más de lo debido en su aseo, tras el perfumado aroma del jabón persistía la metálica fragancia de la sangre.

Golpearon la puerta y respingó.

— Saga — le llamaron del otro lado — tardas demasiado ¿sucede algo?

El nombrado volvió a zambullirse completamente dentro del agua antes de salir del todo. — Ya casi termino — respondió con parquedad, sentía demasiada ajena la convivencia con su gemelo pero era algo a lo que tendría que acostumbrarse en adelante, restaurar su hermandad.

Una vez que estuvo vestido y peinado a prisas se sentó a la mesa junto a Kanon, en completo silencio ingirieron los sencillos alimentos preparados por el menor. Atena había dispuesto una semana de permanencia en el Santuario antes de que los santos tuviesen que partir de esas tierras para regresar al cabo de tres meses, la meditabunda expresión de su diosa no había permitido cuestionamientos mayores, debían obedecerla, vivían para ello.

…

Un par de días transcurrieron del mismo modo, cada santo parecía estar ocupado en restaurar hasta la más mínima ajadura de sus templos antes de partir.

Aioria se había mantenido distante de sus compañeros lo más que podía, aun había algo que su corazón humano no aceptaba del todo, si con la gracia de Atena habían sido regresados a la vida, ¿por qué su hermano Aioros tuvo que ser suprimido de aquel favor?, le resultaba casi incomprensible el hecho de que el santo de Sagitario quien salvo a la diosa indefensa no fuese premiado con la restauración de su existencia e incluso ahora Seiya de Pegaso parecía ser quien portara la armadura dorada oficialmente.

No le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor al Pegaso, si siempre fue la primera y la última protección de la diosa, pese a su nobleza Leo no podía evitar cierto recelo hacia el manipulador santo de Géminis responsable de la muerte de Sagitario, Saga. Quien al obtener el perdón de Atena gozaba de nuevo con su manto dorado y esa nueva vida, vida que a Aioros le fue negada.

…

Luego de aprovisionarse con víveres suficientes para aquel día Saga emprendió su retorno, inmerso en tortuosos recuerdos apenas si notó a la mujer que parecía recoger flores muy cerca de la entrada del Santuario, preguntándose donde podrían estar los guardias que la custodiaban. De castaños cabellos era sin duda una mujer hermosa con un aura que en cierta manera le recordaba a Atena.

— No puedes acercarte tanto al Santuario — con las bolsas en manos se acercó a ella.

La mujer detuvo sus acciones con un pequeño ramo en manos, sonriéndole de paso al santo. — Solo aquí he visto las flores más hermosas, estaba buscando las del aroma más dulce, para preparar un perfume que agrade a mi esposo.

La excesiva y totalmente innecesaria explicación despertaron en Saga cierta curiosidad, había algo en aquella mujer que no lograba descifrar.

— Entonces vuelve con él, es peligroso rondar por aquí.

— Mi nombre es Psique(*) y tú eres un santo de Atena, ¿no es así?

No se molestó en responder, más el nombre de la mujer se le antojo familiar de algún lugar, demasiado ajeno al entorno.

— Regresare mañana — la mujer se acercó ofreciéndole una pequeña botellita de cristal — es perfume, se sobrepondrá al aroma de la sangre.

Pudo disimular la incomodidad y la sorpresa ante la nueva acusación, la idea de apestar a la carmín sustancia que recorría sus venas no podía ser alentadora.

La mujer permaneció en silencio extendiéndole la mano con el regalo que no fue aceptado y apreciando la expresión del santo en completo silencio se marchó del lugar. Un diminuto suspiro huyó de los labios de Saga, aspirando su propio aroma pudo percatarse de ese tenue olor que se rehusaba a abandonarlo, con cierta desazón siguió su camino sopesando lo que haría después.

Bien podría preguntarle a su gemelo si acaso aun llevaba impregnada la pestilencia de la sangre, pero eso tal vez sería pecar de paranoico, absorto en cavilaciones inútiles atravesó los templos de Aries y Tauro apenas saludando a los guardianes y cuando superó el último peldaño para llegar a Géminis sus opacos jades se toparon con los brillantes de Aioria.

Se miraron por escasos segundos, segundos que para ambos parecieron alargarse hasta que Leo dio media vuelta regresando entre sus pasos atravesando el templo ajeno con altivez, Saga suspiró quedamente, se hacía una clara idea de lo que el guardián de la quinta casa le reclamaba tan solo mirándolo sin cruzar palabra, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de suplicarle a su diosa por la vida de Aioros, si Atena no quiso o no pudo revivirlo era algo que escapaba de sus manos.

Ingresó a su templo buscando a su gemelo con la mirada sin encontrarle, seguramente Kanon estaría husmeando por todo el Santuario.

…

En cuanto el alba hubo llegado Aioria ya se encontraba en el Templo mayor, con una rodilla al piso inclinándose frente a su diosa.

— Lamento mucho que la situación te lastime — su dulce diosa se acercó inclinándose para pedirle al guardián de Leo que levantase la mirada — no quise fustigar más el alma de Aioros, por eso le suplique a Zeus le permitiese el descanso.

Aioria se mantuvo impasible, no podía reclamarle a su diosa más de lo que había hecho, ni siquiera quiso deducir la pequeña información que le había brindado, que ella no fue la única que decidió la resurrección de los santos.

— Entiendo — acepto desilusionado poniéndose de pie para reverenciar a su diosa y al Patriarca afortunado que también fuese revivido, Shion.

El creciente resentimiento parecía decidido a carcomer lentamente sus virtudes, sus metálicos pasos resonaron en tanto bajaba las escalinatas buscando regresar a su templo a esperar el día para abandonar el Santuario, abandonarlo hasta que Atena decidiese la utilidad de los santos nuevamente, sintiéndose como inútil peón en un tablero de ajedrez presionó sus blancos dientes entre sí buscando calmar su cosmos que deseaba explotar en acto reflejo.

— Aioria — la voz del Patriarca le hizo voltear. — Comprendo tu frustración, pero como santo de Atena debes aceptar el proceder de tu diosa y nunca dudar.

— Lo sé — posó su mirada en el piso — es solo que… — se mordió los labios antes de continuar, como ansiaba acusar a Saga de manipulador y peligroso, de echarle tierra al gemelo haciendo dudar de su supuesta redención.

— No eres el único con suspicacias en el Santuario — el Patriarca se acercó un poco a Leo como adivinando su pensamiento —tienes mi consentimiento para mantener vigilado al antiguo "Patriarca".

La encomienda ocasionó un ligero escalofrió en la espina de Aioria, _"no eres el único",_ al parecer algún santo dorado o el mismo Shion aún no podía fiarse del todo en alguien que pudo manipularlos cual marionetas durante tantos años. De alguien tan inestable mentalmente que cedió a su propia oscuridad con tanta facilidad olvidando por completo su deber como un guerrero santo.

…

Los siguientes tres días la rutina para Saga fue la misma, un pequeño descenso al pueblo más cercano para conseguir algo de carne y verduras para después siempre a su regreso hallar desprotegida la entrada y a esa mujer arrancando algunas flores, las cuales parecían florecer durante la noche sin disminuir su número, curioso había entablado una breve conversación con ella en cada ocasión aceptando por fin el tercer día el obsequio, la pequeña botella de perfume.

Pese a que ningún otro ni siquiera Kanon había vuelto a mencionar el olor a sangre, Saga estaba seguro de seguir sintiendo el molesto aroma recorriendo su piel. Ya en la intimidad de su habitación abrió el frasquito deleitándose con el suave perfume haciéndole olvidar la metálica peste del vitae. En esta ocasión la mujer le había pedido que se viesen en otro lugar, lejos del Santuario, que al anochecer le esperaría entre las colinas apartadas del pueblo, que ella estaría ahí con un obsequio, un perfume capaz de eliminar por completo ese aroma a sangre que parecía emanar del gemelo. El santo se había negado y aunque ella insistió en que le esperaría, Saga estaba decidido en obviar el encuentro.

Luego de su resurrección Atena le aconsejó meditar tanto como pudiese además de mantenerse cerca de Kanon, era más que evidentes las razones de la cautela de su diosa, pese a ser uno de los santos más poderosos nadie iba a arriesgarse a que su oscura parte pasiva en su interior reviviese convirtiéndolo en el punto débil de avecinarse otra guerra. La piadosa diosa parecía fiarse más de Kanon que de él, no podía culparla, pese a los crímenes de su menor, fue Atena quien le otorgó la armadura de Géminis en el enfrentamiento contra Hades y ahora aquel manto motivo de discordia entre ambos desde hace años permanecía inerte, sin responder a ningún gemelo, quizá esperando que la diosa de la guerra lo cediese de nuevo ante el merecedor de portarla.

Tapó el perfume sin utilizarlo, pese a que el aroma fuese sobrio y poco dulzón Saga parecía haber declinado en su decisión de utilizarlo. Salió a las afueras de su templo para esperar a su gemelo con quien se supone debía meditar, quien mejor que Kanon para advertir cualquier cambio negativo en su cosmo-energía. Pero fue nuevamente a Leo a quien vio acercarse a su templo.

— ¿Esta Kanon? — preguntó con simpleza, demostrando su habilidad para diferenciarlos pese a sus similitudes implícitas.

— No. — le respondió en el mismo tono que utilizó el hermano menor de Aioros advirtiendo con claridad la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba, demasiada honestidad parecía imprimir Aioria en sus gestos para que Saga no pudiese evitar leerlos.

Y cuando el de la casa del león quiso dar un paso en dirección del gemelo se detuvo, procedió a aspirar levemente el ambiente como resintiendo algún aroma. La acción alarmó a Saga quien impulsivamente retrocedió ingresando a su templo sin despedirse.

Aioria quedo algo confundido, en cuanto el gemelo mayor salió de su rango de visión el casi imperceptible aroma a sangre desapareció, lo meditó unos segundos descartando de inmediato que Géminis pudiese estar herido.

Saga se apresuró al cuarto de baño desprendiéndose de su ropa para ingresar con premura a la tina que apenas estaba llenándose, la constante peste parecía no abandonarlo y aunque Kanon ya no lo mencionó estaba seguro de que desprendía ese repugnante olor. Tal vez Atena lo había dispuesto de ese modo como penitencia para que no fuese capaz de olvidar sus pecados, sus manos manchándose de la sangre de Shion, casi con la pura sangre de la recién nacida diosa en aquel entonces, de sus propios compañeros cuando Hades lo utilizó, no quería aceptar que la benévola Atena desease castigarlo de aquel modo, pero ninguna otra explicación se le ocurría.

A salir del agua se percató de lo ligeramente enrojecida que se encontraba su piel después de haberla refregado tanto, pese a sus intentos su olfato aun percibía ese detestable olor. Hastiado con la peste se roció escasamente con el perfume aminorando la esencia a sangre.

Cuando se percató del tiempo transcurrido caía en cuenta de la llegada del anochecer, temía volver a enloquecer de seguir sintiendo ese aroma recorrerle día con día, el pequeño perfume no serviría todo lo que le restase de nueva vida.

Así pues se encaminó al encuentro de esa mujer.

…

Ella aguardaba reposando entre la hierba, sujetando una pequeña canastilla donde varias flores se hallaban, entre ellas una infusión en un frasco de cristal.

— ¿Estas esperando a ese mortal?

Se sobresaltó al ver a su esposo, de dorados y ensortijados cabellos y penetrante mirada gris le miraba acusador.

— No dudes de mi lealtad, mi amado Eros(*)— se inclinó ante el dios que escondía sus blancas alas casi atrofiadas a su espalda.

— Me resulta difícil el no hacerlo, has estado visitando esta tierra para verte con ese santo de Atena, con ese mortal que seguro es capaz incluso de engañarnos a nosotros. — La cálida y firme voz parecía confundirse con el silbar del viento nocturno — Psique regresa al Olimpo ahora.

— Pero mi amado señor… — quiso replicar, había adquirido cierta simpatía a ese humano quien parecía sufrir las culpas de su corazón y las voces de su conciencia, pero la gélida mirada de su esposo la hizo desistir — como desee.

La mujer envuelta en flores y zarcillos desapareció, Eros quedo en su lugar esperando a ese siniestro humano nacido bajo la constelación de Géminis, santo de la orden de Atena que según estaba enterado casi mato a la reencarnación mortal de la diosa, menos no podía importarle el asunto, pero no podría matar a ese humano que revivió por intervención del mismo Zeus, por más que su amada Psique abandonara sus aposentos para verle y que tal vez buscaba engatusar a su dulce esposa esperando algún beneficio retorcido haciéndose con su afecto. El dios del amor y la pasión se irguió entonces invocando su arco y su carcaj, la mejor manera de que ese humano dejase de estorbar era que dirigiese deseos y afectos por alguien más, un leñador, un mendigo, una doncella o cualquier humano sería útil.

Ya había sufrido mucho por el afecto y desconfianza de su esposa en el pasado para permitir que alguien osase entrometerse y mucho menos un mortal. Buscó entre las flechas una de punta dorada y brillante apartando las de plomo para tomar la que sembraría un amor ciego e irracional en el corazón de ese santo insidioso, ese santo cuya dualidad existente incomodaba a alguno que otro dios. Tal vez la misma Atena tendría que agradecerle el llenar un corazón tan impuro de desmedido amor.

Pudo sentir claramente como el humano se acercaba, sentía el corazón casi muerto palpitar con una pizca de ilusión, a lo lejos más latidos; uno demasiado débil, quizá el de un anciano decrepito y más allá uno vigoroso que parecía albergar resentimientos. Extendió entonces sus blancas y resplandecientes alas elevándose. Amaba demasiado a su devota esposa como para permitir que alguien si quiera deseara acercársele.

…

Aioria había permanecido cerca del templo de los gemelos, la arisca actitud de Saga le hizo sospechar del gemelo, ocultó su cosmo lo más que pudo, debía pasar inadvertido y más cuando le vio salir nuevamente del Santuario, pudo seguirlo a la distancia, cuidando sus pasos para que el habilidoso Saga no notase su presencia, en lugar de llegar al pueblo vio como desviaba su camino a las colinas.

Se preguntaba porque el gemelo no portaba su armadura y no la traía consigo, Aioria cargaba a cuestas la suya atento a tener que usarla, su subconsciente deseaba hallar algo que le permitiese acusar a Saga, hacerle ver a su diosa el error que cometió al concederle otra vida en lugar de Aioros. Sabía que esos pensamientos eran incorrectos pero no podía evitar tenerlos, añoraba a su hermano y Saga responsable de su muerte no le había si quiera pedido una mísera disculpa, tal vez el santo de Géminis no la quería y el perdón de Atena le bastaba, pero Aioria no podía conformarse con eso… con nada.

Cautos y precisos sus pasos se abrieron camino entre la maleza de la boscosa zona, envuelto en sus pensamientos había perdido el rastro del santo bipolar, chasqueando la lengua molesto se detuvo tendría que dar por perdida esta misión, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto y cuando quiso volver al Santuario un cortante silbido hizo eco en todo el lugar, con rapidez se dirigió al origen del peculiar sonido.

…

Saga caminaba presuroso, empezaba a arrepentirse por acceder a ese encuentro, pero cuando pensaba en regresar volvía a sentir el aroma a sangre procediendo de su piel, el suave perfume iba cediendo ante la peste que le atormentaba, lo más sensato sería pedirle a su diosa que retirase el castigo que según él le había impuesto, pero como reclamar una condena mínima a todos sus pecados.

Se creía incapaz de convivir más tiempo con aquella pestilencia, al menos deseaba breves descansos para su insidiosa conciencia la cual a base de reprocharle sus errores parecía mantener a raya la oscuridad latente en su interior. Acercándose al lugar convenido sus pasos se aletargaron gradualmente, parecía arrastrar sus sandalias conforme iba avanzando y como si sus sentidos le previniesen de algo detuvo su andar completamente. Pero antes de que su cosmos actuara a la defensiva un sordo silbido lo aturdió sintiendo como algo parecía incrustarse en su pecho con dolorosa rapidez.

 _Aioros_

Aquel nombre se le vino por un segundo a la mente, tal vez el arquero de la novena casa no estaba muerto y le hubo atacado a traición, se tambaleo sintiendo su pecho arder, dolorosa quemazón que atrofiaba sus sentidos, cayó de rodillas conteniéndose apenas con las manos incrustadas en el pasto. La ardorosa sensación parecía calcinar su conciencia con éxito, llenándolo de algo difícil de describir demasiado parecido al deseo obligándolo a soltar un lastimero grito de dolor al no saber cómo actuar, como librarse de esa conflagración que empezaba a consumir su razón, temió perder la cordura una vez más sin saber ahora la razón.

— ¿Saga?

Y su ofuscado corazón creía haber hallado el catalizador para aminorar aquella necesidad, vaciar el ardiente deseo que se hacía un espacio forzoso y primordial en todo su cuerpo, titilantes sus orbes miraron a Aioria con devoción, con afecto desmedido que ni siquiera él mismo pudo camuflar, sintiendo verdadero pánico al no poder nombrar lo que ahora incineraba su alma.

.

.

.

 **1.- Forzoso**


	2. Y ahora

.

.

.

Estaba exaltado, furioso con el mundo entero y todo ser que lo habitase, como si por unos segundos hubiese olvidado sus deberes de santo dorado, ya que en ese preciso instante a Saga no le hubiese importado menos una guerra santa en la que Hades ganase.

Su arrebató le consiguió aventar todas las chucherías que reposaban sobre aquel mueble en su habitación, todo aterrizó en el piso desparramándose de inmediato.

No lo aceptaba.

Y menos aún, no lo entendía.

A su percepción era casi abominable haberse sentido encandilado como adolescente al haberle sostenido la mirada a Aioria la noche anterior.

El recuento del incidente lo ubicaban en el lugar donde debía reunirse con aquella mujer que le ofreció una solución a la incordiosa pestilencia que adherida a su dermis lo convertía en un hervidero de sangre, arriesgándose hubo acudido al encuentro sin llegar a localizarla.

No obstante fueron segundos después en los que sintió haber sido atacado por alguien o algo… tan fugaz emoción se evaporó convirtiéndose en algo indescriptible.

Sensación ambivalente entre frío y calor que por milésimas le robó la poca cordura que mantenía devolviéndolo al umbral de locura del cual a duras penas pudo escapar luego del suicidio. Como si toda su vida hubiese estado viviendo esperando al pabilo que lograse someterlo a ignición con su sola presencia.

 _Absurdo._

Como si todo lo demás solo hubiese sido nada más que una mera fantasía.

 _Estúpido._

No estaba bien…

 _Indudablemente._

La espantosa punzada que palpitaba en sus sienes solo estaba consiguiendo estresarlo más si eso era posible, debía haberse tratado de un bajón de azúcar nada más… Saga resopló tranquilizándose todo lo que pudiese utilizando incluso su cosmos para calmar el alboroto mental del que en esos momentos sufría.

— Si sigues así vas a activar el laberinto de tal manera que todos en el santuario de darán cuenta de ello.

La neutra voz de su hermano resonó en sus oídos haciéndolo respingar y deteniéndolo por completo. Viró entonces hacia la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con su gemelo que curioso le miraba cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la misma.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó casi mordaz espabilándose para empezar a recoger el tiradero que había ocasionado demorando excesivamente en la labor.

— Hacías mucho escándalo, fue imposible no notar el belicoso estado de tu cosmos. Es probable que Máscara y Aldebarán también lo hayan sentido.

 _No fue intencional,_ quiso rebatir pero de nada serviría puesto que dentro de poco todos se enterarían de su exabrupto matutino, bufando hastiado prosiguió con su tarea recogiendo del piso el diminuto frasco de perfume que la mujer le regalase y que afortunadamente no había sufrido ningún daño.

— Shion ha llamado a todos al coliseo… creo que va dar alguna charla, no ha pedido que nadie porte armadura.

Saga miró de soslayo a su menor por dos razones, la primera simplemente por la total irreverencia de este al no usar ningún honorifico ni mucho menos para referirse al Patriarca y la segunda porque cuestionaba la razón para que se les pidiese reunirse sin portar los mantos dorados… tal vez debido a que ninguno; ni Kanon, ni él había vuelto a llamar a la armadura de Géminis.

— ¿Ahora? — cuestionó en tono ahogado.

— Ahora Saga, — resopló cruzando las piernas — anoche regresaste muy tarde y…nervioso. ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste?

Mordisqueando con disimulo el interior de su labio inferior el mayor de los hermanos se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de su habitación pasando de largo al otro sin responder.

— Aun apestas a sangre…

Pero milésimas se congeló al oírle sintiéndose mareado.

.

.

.

— ¿Vas camino al coliseo? — animoso Milo le dio alcance al guardián de la casa de Leo cuando este descendía de su templo.

— Ya deben estar todos allí — aclaró caminando junto a su compañero.

— Estas demasiado serio — señaló — no parece que estés disfrutando el estar de vuelta.

— ¿No te incomoda el silencio de Atena? Que nos vaya a dejar marchar del santuario.

El de cabellos largos hizo amago pensar asintiendo después, — por ahora no podemos hacer mucho, lo más probable es que ningún caballero deje Grecia de ese modo si algo llegase a suceder podríamos actuar de inmediato.

Aioria también asintió sin detener su caminata, aun le preocupaba las razones de su diosa y lo que evidentemente les estaba ocultando pero también le intrigaba el porqué de la errática actitud de Saga la noche anterior cuando lo encontró en medio de aquel páramo.

.

 _Al oír el peculiar sonido del estrepitoso silbar del viento se apresuró a hallar la raíz de este, siendo lo único que halló fue al santo falaz que se hallaba de rodillas sujetándose el pecho con fuerza como si algo lo estuviese atravesando, casi le oyó gritar espantándose después al apreciar la mirada suplicante que por menos de un segundo Géminis le dedicó._

— _¿Saga?_ — _tontamente preguntó optando por acercarse un par de pasos a su compañero notándolo más nervioso a cada segundo que avanzaba._

 _Cuando dio el tercer paso para tratar de advertir cualquier lesión que el mayor sufriese grande fue su sorpresa al verle casi brincar del piso desviando la mirada opaca._

— _¿Estas herido?_ — _preguntó más por obligación que por preocupación real. De tener que hacerlo optaría por utilizar su cosmos para aliviar alguna herida en el gemelo._

 _Saga negó sin atreverse a abrir la boca abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza los segundos que le tomó ponerse de pie con torpeza._

 _Y cuando Aioria quiso preguntar algo más el santo de Géminis presuroso se escabulló entre los arboles dejándole severamente confundido. Sopesó el seguirle y sonsacarle una explicación coherente pero eso solo alertaría al gemelo bipolar de la extrema desconfianza que le despertaba._

.

Kanon tamborileaba sus dedos contra el gigantesco pilar de roca con exagerada rapidez que Saga sentía a ese sonido como alguna melodía odiosa a sus oídos, — deja de hacer eso — sugirió en tono de orden viendo de reojo a su gemelo.

— Entonces deja de tronar tus dedos que es exasperante, vas a fracturarte un dedo si continuas — rebatió de inmediato.

Solo al oírle el mayor cayó en cuenta de que su hermano decía, viendo sus propias manos claramente notó como estaba crujiendo sus nudillos sin siquiera haberse percatado del repentino tic. De inmediato cesó bufando quedamente, se hallaba sentado en una de las graderías junto a su gemelo estando este de pie, resultaba curioso puesto que ya casi no recordaba la última vez que estuvieron uno tan cerca del otro sin intentar agredirse de algún modo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto? — Kanon rompió en esta ocasión en pesado silencio que se hubo formado — ¿es por lo que dije de tu aroma? — inspiró queriendo ser algo mas condescendiente pese a lo difícil que pudiera resultarle —… ahora hueles… dulce, no tienes que preocuparte.

Saga se mordió el labio inferior cruzando sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas, claro que debía preocuparse. En cuanto le señaló de nuevo sobre su metálica fragancia se encerró en el cuarto de baño para tratar de disipar el hedor con otra exhaustiva faena de aseo pero optando por utilizar algo del perfume que guardaba al culminar.

Pero eso solo era una solución temporal, en unas cuantas horas el aroma del perfume cedería y el diminuto frasquito que lo contenía se acabaría al cabo de algunos días, agregándole a ello el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar en el guardián de Leo y la terrible impresión que debió llevarse de su persona al huir la noche pasada…

¿En que estaba pensando?

Se sobresaltó al descubrirse tan espontáneamente preocupado por lo que Aioria pensase, negó suspirando en silencio dirigiendo su mirada a su alrededor viendo como los demás dorados reunidos esperando al Patriarca que aún no daba señales de asomarse.

— Puedes visitarme en mi templo antes de que nos marchemos, Saga.

El aludido se giró viendo a Afrodita detrás suyo, sosteniendo a la inmarchitable rosa que siempre llevaba consigo y con la postura tan sugerente en la que se acomodaba.

— Llevas un perfume delicioso pero…

— ¿Y porque no me invitas también a mí a retozar en tu templo? — Kanon interrumpió perfilando una diminuta sonrisa de algo parecido al sarcasmo.

— Porque tu mi querido Kanon… a diferencia de Saga eres mucho más tosco — sonriendo con suavidad le devolvió el gesto.

A unos cuantos metros Aioria contemplaba la escena de los gemelos junto a Piscis, no estaba del todo seguro de si informar sobre el comportamiento del santo de Géminis la noche pasada a Shion, de todos modos no había mucho que contar… no pudo hallar nada que confirmase sus sospechas sobre el antiguo Kyôkô salvo quizá podría acusarlo de estar tal vez… tan solo tal vez perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo.

— ¿Qué estas mirando? — nuevamente Milo se acercaba al de cabellos cortos tratando de indagar en la excesiva concentración de este. — ¿A Afrodita? — mirando en la misma dirección que Leo fue su deducción.

— ¡Claro que no! — algo espantado se sobresaltó negando efusivamente.

— ¿Kanon? — probó a preguntar.

— Saga probablemente.

Y antes de que Aioria pudiese defenderse la grave voz de Aldebarán hizo a ambos girarse notando al imponente custodio del segundo templo cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Saga? ¿Y porque él?

— Ninguno de los tres Milo ya deja eso — falsamente ofendido bufó torciendo los labios.

— Creí que lo observabas porque también habías sentido a su cosmos expandirse hace poco — el más alto se mantuvo observando al otro trío.

— Su… cosmos… — el de Leo repitió afilando la mirada dirigiéndola de nuevo al tercer guardián, si lo dicho por Tauro era cierto bien podría notificar de ello a Shion argumentando que este era demasiado inestable aun.

Rió ante su paranoia y su desesperación por intentar enlodar el nombre del dorado antaño más respetado entre todos, debía comportarse como un santo de Atena apartando el pululoso rencor que aparentaba estar carcomiendo sus virtudes con extrema lentitud.

— No deberíamos hacer suposiciones de nuestros camaradas — esta vez fue Mu quien se inmiscuyó sonriendo afable.

— No las hacemos Mu, solo tratamos de adivinar a quien observa Aioria con tanta atención; si a Afrodita, a Kanon o a Saga.

Aioria rodó los ojos restándole importancia a la insinuación de Escorpión optando mejor por apartar la mirada del todo de sus camaradas.

— El Patriarca aún no ha llegado — señaló el brasileño y sus compañeros se limitaron a asentir.

Pero aunque Leo hubiese dejado ver en su dirección era Saga quien no podía apartar su mirada de soslayo del quinto guardián, ya ni siquiera era consiente que desde que pudo hallar a Leo en su rango de visión le estaba echando vistazos fugaces quizá algo mal disimulados suspirando quedito segundos después.

Suspiro que escandalizó a su hermano menor que le veía como a alguna especie de anómalo, no porque fuese algo novedoso si no por la postura que Saga había optado; apoyando su rostro entre sus palmas y los codos sobre sus rodillas como un adolescente ilusionado…

Kanon podría haber pasado gran parte de su vida a la sombra de su mayor -y por ende conocerle casi a la perfección- sumergido en ambiciones de divinas proporciones y por ultimo arrepentirse de sus vilezas pero jamás pecó de estúpido en ningún ámbito concerniente a las relaciones humanas. Y casi podía jurar que el suspiro emitido por su mayor correspondía al de alguien enamorado.

Cuando Afrodita daba señales de estar indagando en la fantasía que Saga estuviese imaginando en ese momento no tuvo más opción que irse sobre el santo de Piscis atacándolo de forma inofensiva como en algún entrenamiento.

El de cabellos claros reaccionó a tiempo esquivando el golpe del gemelo menor que se impactó en uno de los pilares captando la atención de todos los dorados reunidos.

— ¡¿Pero qué diantres te ocurre?! — reclamó indignado sacudiendo el polvo imaginario que hubiese caído en su ropa.

— Es aburrido esperar sin hacer nada, así que pensé podríamos entrenar un poco — de lo más ameno explicaba sacudiendo sus palmas ante la enfadada mirada del ultimo custodio y la algo perpleja de su gemelo.

.

— Es una buena idea — Cáncer secundó sonriendo para de un brinco quedar en medio del coliseo extendiendo los brazos como si estuviese desperezándose — vamos a calmar el estrés con una amigable ronda de puños.

Y aunque la mayoría miraba suspicaz al santo de la cuarta casa fue Milo el primero en decidirse desafiando al caballero de Acuario que le veía casi sin interés. De un momento a otro varios de los dorados entrenaban entre ellos casi jugando como niños sin pretender lesionarse en realidad, incluso Afrodita había aprovechado la oportunidad para intentar desquitarse con el gemelo menor atacándolo cuando lo creyó desprevenido.

Por su parte Saga permaneció sentado en las graderías observando a sus compañeros, el único ausente en todo el jolgorio era Shaka que aún no se reunía con ellos, suspiró algo aburrido soplando hacia arriba para apartar los mechones índigos que el viento desordenaba. Más que preocuparse por la tardanza del Patriarca de nuevo se había enfrascado en ver de reojo al hermano menor de Aioros que también se hubo quedado sentado viéndole atento.

Solo tras varios segundos Géminis cayó en cuenta de que el otro también le veía atento, con la mirada jade afilada analizándolo con detalle y como si su corazón hubiese decidido empezar a latir desbocado Saga pudo sentir claramente como sus mejillas subían de temperatura delatando su más que obvio bochorno.

Desvió la mirada en el acto inspirando hondo obligándose a calmarse, era inaceptable que como santo dorado de un momento a otro se sintiese tan nervioso por sostenerle la mirada a quien había demostrado antipatía a su persona sin querer disimularlo.

Algo no debía estar bien, entonces sus inquietos dedos buscaron hundirse en el granito sobre el cual estaba sentado.

— Necesitamos hablar.

Se mordió la lengua cuando oyó a Leo más cerca, concretamente a un par de pasos a su derecha. — Habla entonces — inhaló profundo sin querer mirarle.

Aioria arrugó en entrecejo unas milésimas contrariado por el pavor del mayor la noche pasada y la extrema frialdad con la que ahora se comportaba, admitía a ciencia cierta que Saga según algunos otros dorados no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, se le había acusado de bipolar, de poseer doble personalidad o ser esquizofrénico y al parecer ni siquiera el cálido cosmos de su diosa era suficiente para evanescer trastornos inherentes en sus mentes humanas.

— Anoche… ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar? — interrogó atento a cada acción del mayor — te vi de rodillas parecías… — se abstuvo de terminar la oración, _asustado_ quiso agregar pero no consideraba al adjetivo el adecuado para referirse a alguien que siempre ostentó tanto poder.

— Aioria… — entonces el santo de Géminis se irguió con digna elegancia de un guerrero dorado — te respeto como mi camarada pero entenderás que aun como santo de Atena tengo asuntos que solo me conciernen a mí.

Los verdosos ojos de Leo se tiñeron con cierto enfado al terminar de oírle y más al ver los ojos del contrario mirarle fijos rebosantes de desdén, al menos así lo interpretó Aioria agregándole con ello más razones para no simpatizar más de lo obligatorio con esa persona. Pero en medio de su auto sátira a su orgullo herido por las simples palabras, nimiamente advirtió en el entorno la espeluznante fragancia de lo que tardó en identificar como sangre.

Así que en lugar de idear una respuesta igual de ácida que Saga se inclinó levemente hacia donde percibía el aroma.

Y la serena expresión que el gemelo había edificado con esfuerzo, se fue desquebrajando al sentir como su compañero acercándose mas rebasando su espacio personal con el descaro suficiente para reducir la distancia que los separaba a escasos centímetros.

Una alarma en Saga se activó en aquel instante pero fue silenciada de inmediato cuando sus ojos parecieron aprovechar la inusitada cercanía para apreciar cada rasgo en su compañero; desde las gruesas cejas hasta la fuerte mandíbula, subiendo de nuevo hasta quedar prendado de la boca ajena.

Sus labios entonces se entreabrieron, distraído de todo su entorno y del suave rubor que se pintaba en sus pómulos deseó que los labios de Aioria alcanzaran los suyos, perder el aliento sin sentirse responsable del pecaminoso y sencillo acto.

No obstante el guardián de la quinta casa había quedado notoriamente contrariado con la expresión de Géminis, con los ojos titilantes que ni siquiera le miraban del todo, con el gesto anhelante de algo que era incapaz de descifrar, — Saga. — No tuvo más remedio que tomarle de ambos brazos para zarandearlo leve y sacarlo de la repentina ensoñación.

Y con genuina desilusión el nombrado pareció reaccionar sintiéndose por primera en la vida haciendo el ridículo, sin estar familiarizado ante la nueva sensación tardó en recomponerse tan solo atinando a retroceder lo suficiente para establecer una distancia real. Quedándose al final solo con la mirada desconcertada de Leo que en nada parecía corresponder al despiadado afecto que se propagaba como alguna plaga en el entristecido corazón del antiguo Patriarca.

.

 _ **2.- Y ahora…**_

.

.

.

.

Siento la demora, gracias por las lecturas y el apoyo. Cuídense mucho


	3. Toque

— ¿Qué buscas de Leo?

En esta ocasión el tono casi de reprimenda que su hermano menor estaba utilizando para interrogarlo simplemente logró sacarlo de quicio. Y cuando abrió la boca para dejarle en claro que el asunto no le incumbía veloz la palma de Kanon se puso en frente indicándole que aún no había terminado con el ilógico reproche.

— Tengo la seguridad de que si no hubiese llegado Shion en ese momento, te hubieses lanzado a los brazos de Aioria para suplicarle que te besara — estaba enfadado y creía tener motivos suficientes para ello. Aunque se hubo esforzado para distraer a sus compañeros con la excusa de "entrenar" no creyó que Saga aprovechase la oportunidad para comportarse cual puberto enamorado con el quinto guardián casi haciéndole "ojitos".

Se horrorizó cuando pese a la distancia se percató del nerviosismo de su gemelo confirmando su interés por el santo ocho años menor que resultaba hermano de Aioros, no entendía a que podría deberse el repentino flechazo que Saga parecía estar experimentando.

— No sé de qué hablas — presionó los dientes masajeándose la sien derecha con los dedos intentando fervientemente no alterarse, no quería que de nuevo lo acusaran de desplegar su cosmos como si ese hecho fuese suficiente para que todos entrasen en pánico.

— Lo sabes — el menor se cruzó de brazos sin la menor intención de dejar esa conversación a medias — quisiera creer que solo se trata de una equivocación… pero ¡por los dioses, Saga! — exclamó ligeramente dolido — ¡casi todos los santos lo vieron!

— ¡No pudieron ver nada si no está sucediendo nada! — Harto de las acusaciones elevó la voz enfrentando a su gemelo — y tú menos que nadie tiene potestad para cuestionarme en lo absoluto — vocalizando con cuidado le señaló la salida del templo — ni siquiera intentes divulgar tus distorsionadas ideas con los demás.

Si bien Kanon estaba de acuerdo en que no era nadie para reclamarle a su hermano su proceder creía al menos tener derecho para hacerle ver lo irracional de su actitud, — sigues siendo mi hermano Saga, aunque pienses que sigo odiándote no puedes impedir que esté preocupado — a pasos firmes se acercó a su mayor demasiado cerca para el gusto del otro.

— ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de un tercero irrumpiendo en medio de su discusión que tan absortos los tenía que no pudieron percatarse del inoportuno visitante.

— Aioria… — Kanon habló suave arrugando el entrecejo al ver a la persona menos grata ante sus ojos en ese momento — si necesitas atravesar el templo hazlo rápido — intentando echarlo pudo notar con claridad como la expresión en su gemelo se suavizaba, como sus ojos parecían haber quedado prendados por la silueta del santo de Leo y ese simple hecho lo llenaba de enfado.

— Deseo hablar con Saga — aclaró el de la quinta casa carraspeando después.

— Vayamos a otro lugar — encantado aceptó de inmediato dejando a su menor con un palmo de narices para ir detrás de Leo y sacarlo del templo en tiempo record.

El hermano menor presionó sus puños con sincera ira al quedarse solo, no aceptaba que su mayor de un día para otro cambiase tan abruptamente y por Atena que averiguaría la razón para tan espantoso cambio.

.

.

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de considerar a Géminis afiebrado al tener las mejillas coloradas y la ensoñación repentina el Patriarca hizo acto de aparición ocasionando que de inmediato todos los santos se formasen para oír lo que tuviese que decir, reverenciándolo se acomodaron en dos filas._

— _Como sabrán en tan solo dos días más deberán partir de esta tierra santa así como lo ha dispuesto nuestra diosa, espero que aprovechen este descanso y cuando llegue el momento de retomar sus deberes de santos los cumplan a cabalidad._

 _Aioria oía lo que el sumo sacerdote decía con cierto desinterés, dos días era tiempo insuficiente para vigilar a Saga y encontrar algo que le ayudase a desmentir al inestable gemelo. Aun se preguntaba la razón para tanta indolencia con respecto al antiguo Patriarca, hasta donde Milo le había comentado Kanon valientemente había aceptado como penitencia luego de obtener el perdón de su diosa las quince agujas de Escorpión durante el enfrentamiento contra Hades consiguiendo de ese modo su respeto._

 _Pero a Saga jamás se le exigió algo parecido, desde que usurpara el puesto de Shion y los manipulasen cual marionetas cobardemente se suicidó como "expiación" a sus crímenes para luego intentar engañar a Hades y enfrentar a sus antiguos camaradas como estrategia de batalla en favor de Atena. Incluso al haber conspirado para asesinar a la diosa recién nacida luego esta al tener trece años y mandar a matar a Aioros, Géminis jamás enfrentó a los demás santos cara a cara aceptando sus culpas._

 _Ni haber colaborado en la destrucción del muro de los lamentos pudo limpiar su imagen ante los ojos de Leo._

 _Por esa razón Aioria consideraba que Saga los menospreciaba, que solo el perdón de Atena le interesaba._

 _¿Qué lo distinguía tanto de los demás?_

 _¿Por ser considerado un semidiós gozaba de algún tipo de privilegio?_

 _Meneando la cabeza se guardó su enfado reaccionando cuando alguien posó su mano sobre su hombro._

— _Al menos podrías haber fingido estar escuchando — Milo le veía suspicaz señalándole como el coliseo ya iba vaciándose regresando todos los caballeros a sus templos._

 _Respingó consternado ante su total falta de atención dándose cuenta de que incluso Shaka había llegado sin que se diese cuenta. — Estaba distraído — confesó suspirando, ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de pensar tanto._

— _Todos nos dimos cuenta — el octavo guardián negó — casi todos, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

 _Aioria enarcó una ceja ante la solicitud para la interrogante, — desde luego._

— _¿Pasa algo entre Saga y tú?_

 _Abrió algo mas sus verdes ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso era tan evidente su desagrado por Géminis?_

— _Poco antes de que llegase el Patriarca los vi hablando en las graderías, — resopló enfocando su azul mirada ahora en el vacío coliseo unos instantes — se veían demasiado cercanos._

 _Incrédulo arqueó ambas cejas en esta ocasión sin estar seguro de a que podría referirse su compañero, — ¿cercanos?_

 _Milo asintió viéndole ligeramente preocupado._

— _No comprendo — negó un par de veces sin entender._

— _Bueno… no lo digo por ti, es solo que me pareció curiosa la manera en que Saga parecía estar… insinuándose — algo dudoso terminó arrastrando las palabras con dificultad._

 _Pero Aioria seguía sin entender del todo la tremenda insinuación que el otro hacía, veía al guardián del octavo templo como si este estuviese hablando de cosas sin sentido._

— _Si no estuviésemos hablando del mismo "Saga" casi podría jurar que iba a desmayarse si llegabas a acercarte más — puntualizó — y si lo hubieses besado…_

 _Solo entonces el de Leo se sobresaltó viendo a Milo como una especie de ponzoña retrocedió un paso, ¡cielo santo!, ¿cómo que besar a Saga?, ni después de mil guerras santas se le ocurriría algo así. — ¡Por Atena, Milo! ¿De dónde sacas eso? — Escandalizado torció los labios con evidente desagrado._

— _Deja de mirarme así, que solo hablo de lo que vi — ligeramente arrepentido prefirió encaminarse a su templo — de seguro Camus hizo que me golpease contra un muro durante el entrenamiento y por eso estaba alucinando._

— _¡Espera un momento! — A prisas le dio alcance — dijiste que Saga parecía querer desmayarse si me acercaba más a él, ¿insinúas que yo le gusto?_

— _No insinúo nada Aioria, de hecho puede que haya malinterpretado la situación._

 _El de cabellos castaños pareció recién meditar un poco sobre la actual actitud del mayor de los gemelos, como este de un momento a otro demostraba haberse quedado soñando despierto mientras hablaban…_

Pero es imposible.

 _¿En verdad lo era?_

Imposible.

 _._

.

Curioso como algún felino probó desmentir la suposición de Escorpión y de paso terminar con la poco afable conversación que dejó pendiente con Géminis. Dirigiéndose al templo del tercer guardián oyó una discusión entre sus habitantes sin poderse creer aun, que el mismísimo Saga aceptase hablar cuando lo dijo.

Ahora ambos caminaban apartándose del templo hallando algo de intimidad en las laderas.

Saga era bastante mayor para su gusto pese a que su edad no se reflejase en su impecable apariencia; Aioria recién caía en cuenta de lo nada que aparentaba el gemelo sus casi treinta años, la blanca piel que carecía de imperfecciones notables, el larguísimo cabello azur violáceo revoloteaba libre con el viento del ocaso. Leo no entendía del todo porque el afán de varios santos por portar tan largas cabelleras que podrían resultar estorbosas en batalla, a nadie le gustaría que el enemigo usase aquello como una ventaja, negó al estar divagando en cosas innecesarias.

— Este es un buen lugar para hablar — se detuvo ocasionando que el gemelo también se detuviese asintiendo breve. Aioria inhaló profundo par luego exhalar pesadamente antes de decidirse a que hacer, bien podía arriesgarse y tratar de confirmar lo dicho por su amigo o seguir con su poco sutil interrogatorio sobre los sucesos de la noche pasada.

— El cielo está despejado — Saga habló más para sí elevando la mirada perdiéndose unos instantes en las contadas estrellas que iban apareciendo con la lenta llegada de la noche. — El paisaje en el Star Hill debe verse ideal.

— Supongo, tu pasaste mucho tiempo allí — ligeramente sarcástico hizo una mueca de desagrado — ya que fuiste Patriarca.

Asintiendo el de cabellos índigos dejó de observar el cielo para concentrarse en el resentido guardián que extrañamente había ido a buscarlo a su templo, — ¿y bien? — tratando de mantenerse lo más indiferente que pudiese buscó esta vez concentrarse en el cabello marrón claro del otro.

— Estaba preocupado — mintió arrepintiéndose por ello de inmediato, se supone que como santo de Atena debía ser honesto y justo pero últimamente horrores le estaba costando aquello — en el coliseo no te veías bien del todo.

Géminis se le quedó viendo a los ojos sin poder evitarlo, no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de Aioria ya que a pesar de la ligera dicha que estaba carcomiendo su sentido común algo le advertía de lo sospechoso allí. — Estoy bien no tienes que…

Enmudeció al repetirse la situación de hace poco, con el caballero de Leo reduciendo la distancia que los separaba con bastante rapidez. Nuevamente se sentía nervioso sin razón aparente, desesperado porque sucediese algo que los acercase más pero contradiciendo a su propio deseo al querer distanciar a quien originaba su caos emocional.

Leo era consciente de lo mucho que estaba arriesgándose al invadir el espacio personal de Saga de esa manera ya que en cualquier momento el gemelo podría decidir que estaba importunándolo y _quizá… quien sabe_ utilizar una explosión de galaxias para apartarlo, ante la probabilidad detuvo por algunas milésimas su acercamiento…

Pero la expectante e insinuante expresión de total atención que Géminis le obsequiaba le hizo continuar.

Podría equivocarse.

Probablemente lo haría.

Pero si existía la más remota posibilidad de que el tercer guardián estuviese interesado de algún modo.

Se haría con la mayor oportunidad para obtener una satisfacción.

 _Debe ser una broma…_

Entonces salvó los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios de los contrarios, notando como los ojos del de cabellos largos se cerraban por inercia, sonrió en su fuero interno al creer haber obtenido una dulce victoria.

Para Saga el inocente roce bastó para llenarle de emoción y sumirlo peligrosamente en las orillas de la locura nuevamente… pero esta vez ocasionada por amor.

Como el deseo cumplido su corazón golpeteó, sus brazos le rodearon, lo acercaron más tentándolo a profundizar e impetuoso Aioria correspondió asiéndolo por la cintura y la nuca arrebatándole todo el aire a sus pulmones acariciando su blanca dentadura con su lengua y más que gustoso Saga cedió placiéndose en el húmedo contacto de ambos músculos al encontrase con desesperación.

El quinto guardián no sabía a qué dios agradecer tan impensada disposición, al tibio cosmos de Géminis que disimulado parecía rodearlo como tentándolo con efectividad invitando al propio a sumarse al cálido juego.

Pero entonces en medio de la placentera sensación más allá de cada pequeña vibración el aroma vital a las fosas del león llegó.

Y toda acción cesó.

Aioria retrocedió leve severamente confundido notando gesto igual en el gemelo que aún no parecía consciente de la razón para tremendo parón.

— Aioria… — murmuró escasamente suspicaz, de embriagado por el suculento beso pasó a temer una terrible equivocación.

El aludido frunció levemente el entrecejo, — ¿no estas lesionado? — no tuvo más remedio que preguntar, aspirando brevemente el ambiente no hallaba razón de la metálica fragancia que tenue parecía emitir Saga.

Y como balde de agua fría toda la ensoñación de Géminis se evaporó, craso error cometió al olvidar completamente su maquiavélica aflicción que bastante pronto lo llevaría al límite de la desesperación, entonces optó por apartarse del todo separándose del confundido Leo a grandes zancadas regresó a su templo.

— ¿Saga? — notoriamente contrariado estuvo tentado a seguir al otro guardián, no creía haber dicho o hecho algo que disgustase al de cabellos azur así que atribuyó la huida posiblemente a los altibajos de su personalidad — al menos no me envió a otra dimensión — bromeó una vez solo pasando su pulgar por su labio inferior satisfecho por el dulce sabor que allí quedó.

Bufando después pensó que aparentemente Milo tenía razón.

.

Sentía su conciencia a punto de colapsar, el cosquilleo de sus labios parecía haberse expandido a todo su cuerpo con terrible celeridad y junto a ello deseaba gritar de frustración al no saber cómo remediar la desagradable peste que Aioria casi llegó a notar.

Sus blancos dientes presionaron entre sí a medida que retornaba al tercer templo, sin reparar en la presencia de su hermano fue directo a su habitación ingresando de inmediato al amplio lavabo.

— Debí suponerlo… necesito remediarlo… — murmuraba a medida que iba quitándose las prendas de su atuendo para sumergirse en la gran bañera que con parsimonia iba llenándose —… solo así… — seguía mascullando en ocasiones en tono bajo y en otras más alto casi como si hablase consigo mismo.

Angustiado como hace mucho no se sintió, Kanon permaneció de pie detrás de la puerta sin cerrar del todo oyéndole farfullar temiendo que su hermano mayor pudiese perder de nuevo la cordura y sin tener idea de cómo remediar tan funesta posibilidad que entre ondas de cosmos bulliciosas Saga parecía alertar.

Si antaño sus mordaces palabras y acciones consiguieron que su mayor sucumbiera a su propia locura en esta ocasión debería resarcirse, mantener a flote a su hermano procurándolo como nunca en la vida lo hizo.

.

Las verdosas praderas se extendían hasta donde la vista alcanzara, las hermosas flores de imposibles colores danzaban al ritmo de una melodía imaginaria y una ventisca inexistente.

Amaba cada una de esas flores y se deleitaba convirtiéndolas en excelsos perfumes que hasta la misma Hera le solicitaba de tanto en tanto pero pese a ello más amaba las flores que crecían entre los campos que cultivaban los humanos, tan perfectas y exquisitas.

Estuvo a punto de terminar las más dulce de sus infusiones pero la intervención de su esposo la dejó con su ilusión, también se lamentaba por haberle fallado a aquel humano quien seguramente aun resentiría la venenosa maldición que llevaba a cuestas, la clarísima marca que lo declaraba como el próximo cordero de sacrificio para alguno de tantos dioses.

— Sueñas despierta. — La gallarda voz de Eros la hizo respingar.

— Mi amor… — sonrió encantada al verle.

— ¿Pensabas en ese humano quizá?

— Siento pesar al no haber podido ayudarlo a limpiar la densa fragancia que recorre su piel.

— Mi amada Psique no dejes que tu benevolencia entorpezca tu buen juicio, son santos de la orden de Atena y por lo tanto ajenos a nosotros — complaciente rodeó a su esposa entre sus brazos — estoy seguro que ese malicioso mortal ni siquiera recuerda tu amabilidad para con él. Ven acompáñame, Zeus nos manda a llamar a todos los dioses del Olimpo reunirá.

.

— Gran Patriarca — Aioria se inclinó en clara venia a Shion, la oscura noche ya era evidente.

— ¿Sucede algo? — a pasos lentos arrastrando la majestuosa túnica fue a sentarse al trono en el templo principal.

— Solicito audiencia con Atena — suspiró en silencio sin levantar la mirada, deseaba hablar con su diosa pedirle consejo y hablarle de Saga… tan solo tal vez hablarle de Saga.

— Por ahora es imposible, ella está en meditación — el Patriarca se puso de pie acercándose al caballero que vestía su dorada armadura — yo puedo ocuparme de tu vicisitud.

— Se trata de Géminis… — habló callando unos instantes por su imprudencia.

— Supongo que hablas de Saga, ¿qué sucede con él?

— Aldebarán me informó que durante la mañana su cosmos se alteró haciéndolo evidente y esta noche… cuando hablábamos… — se mordió la lengua sin atreverse a explicarse del todo.

— Comprendo. No debes apresurar conclusiones, Saga es bastante volátil y su cosmos suele delatarse por sí solo — sonrió percibiendo la ansiedad del santo.

— Cuando marchemos del santuario… desearía… quisiera mantenerme cerca de él, no podría permitirme el dejar de vigilarlo.

— Aioria — habló en esta ocasión en tono más severo — espero no dejes que el resentimiento haga mella en tus virtudes.

Leo asintió realmente incomodo por el sepulcral silencio que prosiguió a continuación, solo los candeleros encendidos iluminando el salón parecía emitir un eventual chispazo en las flamas amarillas.

— Trata de meditar y yo me encargaré de que puedas seguir observando a Géminis.

Y por unos segundos Aioria quiso librarse del resentimiento que albergaba hacia Saga, dejar que el santo hiciese lo que desease, mantenerlo apartado lo más que pudiese sin la sensación de tener que conseguir una satisfacción para su hermano muerto por orden de quien se supone era su camarada.

 _Aioros._

 _ **3.- Toque**_

.

.

.

Siento la demora (:D) solo que se me complica un poco actualizar aquí, gracias por las lecturas y el apoyo. Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente.


	4. Dudas

Siento la demora, de hecho me cuesta un poco publicar aquí no estoy muy acostumbrada.

Muchas gracias por lo bonitos comentarios, cuídense mucho y espero el capitulo sea de su agrado.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquella mañana Kanon se despertó muy temprano, casi toda la noche en lugar de contar ovejas estuvo planeando lo que debería hacer ese día. Tomó una ducha y se vistió a prisas procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, no deseaba que su hermano despertase aun.

Con libreta en mano estaba dispuesto a elaborar un itinerario de lo que su mayor hiciese en todo el día para descubrir algo que lo ayudase a explicar porque tan repentino enamoramiento del santo de Leo.

Quedaba tan solo un día antes de tener que partir del santuario y había decidido que Corinto era un buen lugar para descansar en tanto esperaban ordenes de su diosa, se llevaría allí a Saga aunque patalease para ir detrás de Aioria, un leve escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

El quinto guardián bastante rápido parecía haber aprovechado la debilidad que representaba para su mayor.

Ojeando la revista de trivialidades que adquirió el día de ayer la dejó sobre la mesa esperando que cuando despertase Saga la tomase en manos, tenía varias publicaciones sobre compatibilidad de signos en cuanto al plano amoroso. No creía que su hermano se rebajase tanto a creer en ese tipo de chácharas pero nada perdía con probar.

Así que oculto tras una de las paredes se mantuvo esperando hasta que su gemelo hiciese acto de presencia.

Y el otro no tardó mucho en salir de su habitación aun con el cabello azur ligeramente mojado desprendiendo ese agradable perfume del día anterior, Kanon se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose de nuevo como un acosador al estar atento a cada acción del mayor pero no hallaba mejor recurso para descifrar al otro.

Saga dio un breve vistazo a su entorno buscando a su hermano pero sin preocuparse al no verlo redirigiendo sus clara mirada a la impresión que reposaba sobre la mesa, tomándola entre sus manos se quedó algunos segundos leyendo el contenido de esta.

 _Deja la revista que no eres una colegiala,_ Kanon pensó medio enfadado casi mordiéndose las uñas para no brincar de su escondite y reclamarle a Saga sobre su infantil actitud, pero aliviado se percató que al cabo de segundos el mayor dejaba la revista de nuevo sobre la mesa con clara expresión de desinterés para tomar algo de fruta que también se exhibía allí saliendo del templo después.

El menor suspiró aliviado una vez solo; si bien no creía en lo que venía escrito en el papel, era cierto que el aire podía convertirse en viento avivando el fuego como un catalizador. Resignado a seguir a su hermano durante todo el día también se dispuso a salir de Géminis sorprendiéndose de ver a Mu en las afueras.

— ¿Pasa algo? — enarcó una de sus azuladas cejas viendo con suspicacia al primer custodio.

— Buenos días — tratando de sonreír el de Jamir le regaló una media sonrisa — vengo del templo principal y el Patriarca desea verte.

Chasqueó la lengua algo fastidiado, no tenía mucho tiempo para escuchar sermones de buen comportamiento pero estando Mu allí este no le dejaría saltarse la audiencia.

Así que a pasos calmos tuvo que seguir a Aries hasta el templo de su diosa, en el recorrido lo único que mereció su atención fue la usencia de Aioria en su templo.

 _Por Atena más les vale no estar juntos._

Pensó en su infinita amargura, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza con las chiquilladas que su hermano mayor se estaba mandando los últimos días, debido a vivir toda la vida entrenando y jurando lealtad a una diosa de rectitud y castidad era evidente que poco tiempo tuvieron de vivir la otra parte de su vida humana que les correspondía pero ni eso justificaba lo que Saga parecía estar pretendiendo.

Con la sinuosa mirada de Afrodita llegaron a su destino y solo entonces su escolta lo dejó a solas frente a Shion que dé pie lo esperaba en el impecable salón.

Obligándose a reverenciar escasamente al Patriarca agachó la cabeza esperando que la conversación no demorase mucho.

— Kanon de Géminis.

— ¿Deseaba verme? — también tuvo que recordarse hablarle de "usted" al otro.

— Atena está esperándote.

El gemelo menor respingó ante lo dicho, le sorprendía bastante que la misma Saori quisiera verlo. Tardó bastante en reaccionar cuando el sumo sacerdote le señaló que atravesara el salón para dirigirse a los aposentos de la diosa. Casi dudando ingresó al lugar indicado hallando a la jovencita que los guiase sentada al borde de la mullida cama con expresión serena.

— ¿Querías verme? — le había jurado lealtad a Atena y combatido por ella contra Hades pero cierta aprensión le ocasionaba ese encuentro.

— ¿Cómo va la meditación? ¿Está ayudando a Saga? — interrogó de inmediato poniéndose de pie desplegando el blanquísimo vestido que siempre llevaba acentuando las imposibles curvas para su edad mortal.

— Así es… — inspiró hondo.

— En verdad lo espero, han llegado rumores de que su cosmos ha estado intranquilo los últimos días — dio un recorrido por la estancia a pasos cortos casi rodeando a su caballero.

— Son solo rumores Atena, iguales a esos que dicen que Shion se pinta las canas — alegó tratando de relajarse a sí mismo y de paso a su diosa para hacerle una pregunta vital, la vio sonreír amablemente — ¿Qué tipo de penitencia han impuesto en mi hermano?

Los brillantes ojos de la diosa se cerraron por algunos segundos antes de encaminarse a su balcón.

— Saga no se queja porque siente que merece eso, pero esta angustiado y no se atrevería a reclamar — siguió a su diosa manteniendo una distancia prudente.

— ¿Una penitencia dices?

— Sabes de que hablo… — volvió a inspirar — del aroma, desde que revivió el olor de la sangre rodea a Saga. Como si estuviese marcado.

— Yo nunca dispuse algo así Kanon, debes estar confundido.

El nombrado arrugó el entrecejo unas milésimas nada satisfecho por la negación de su diosa, no era estúpido como para pretender que padecía de alucinaciones en todos sus sentidos pero como reclamarle a quien estaba obligado a obedecer.

.

 _Cuando despertó aun con la ardorosa sensación de quemazón en toda su piel grande fue su sorpresa al saberse el primer santo en ser revivido, Atena le miraba con afecto explicándole que luego de suplicarle al mismo Zeus para que los perdonase de la terrible condena que deberían afrontar ahora él sería el santo de Géminis._

 _Kanon observó con verdadera confusión como su diosa le entregaba la dorada armadura que fuese de su hermano y ahora lo nombrase como único guardián de la tercera casa, el dorado manto brilló entonces reaccionando al cosmos de su nuevo dueño._

— _¿Y Saga?_ — _consternado no pudo evitar preguntar notando recién las trece urnas que estaban colocadas alrededor del gran salón hallando una destrozada que seguro correspondía de donde su alma fue liberada._

— _El también revivirá no debes preocuparte_ — _conciliadora lo invitó a quedarse a su lado viendo como cada santo era revivido._

 _Cuando su hermano despertó y todos los santos renovaron su juramento de rodillas frente a la diosa perdonando cualquier ofensa o agravio a al Orden todos vistieron sus doradas armaduras llenando de brillo el lugar._

 _Pero Kanon no se atrevió a llamar al manto de Géminis, antaño abría corrido a restregarle en la cara a su gemelo que ahora era portador de la armadura lleno de orgullo pero en ese momento le resultó imposible hacer tal bajeza y menos al no notificársele a Saga que ya no era el guardián de Géminis._

 _Por eso se abstuvo._

 _Prefirió pretender que el manto tampoco respondía a sus órdenes._

 _No obstante cuando ya todos los caballeros abandonaban el templo fue que el olor del rojo carmín proveniente de su hermano mayor le hizo abrir la boca sin medir consecuencias._

— _Apestas a sangre_ — _le dijo._

 _._

— ¿Piensan quedarse en Grecia? — la dulce voz de Atena le hizo reaccionar.

— Iremos a Corinto, tal vez después a Patras no estoy seguro — ahora que hacia memoria correctamente se le hizo demasiado extraño el haber visto trece urnas para revivir a todos los santos, si tan solo deberían ser doce los guardianes de oro en cuyo caso Shion había sido revivido en lugar de Aioros.

— Ya veo — ella se mantuvo observando el paisaje que se dibujaba en frente con el refrescante viento que movía sus largos cabellos y hacia bailar los pliegues de su vestido.

— Atena necesito saber si el aroma que rodea a Saga tiene relación con que Aioros de Sagitario no fuese revivido — insistió ligeramente consternado por el silencio de su diosa que sin nada de sutileza cambiaba de tema.

El silencio que sobrevino fue casi sepulcral, la deidad se giró lenta para apreciar con mayor detalle al santo que protegió por tanto años y a quien le tenía especial afecto. — Mañana partirán del santuario portando sus armaduras, espero lleves la tuya. No te la encomendé para que la sintieses como una carga, Kanon.

Iba a protestar, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle a su diosa por una explicación razonable pero el; "puedes retirarte" que ella musitó con autoridad lo obligaron a desistir recordándole que el juramento que lo ataba a ella lo conminaba a obedecer y a protegerla ante todo.

Siempre había añorado la armadura de Géminis y con orgullo la portó en el enfrentamiento contra el dios del inframundo pero dadas las circunstancias actuales sentía estar arrebatándole algo que le correspondía por derecho a su hermano mayor, un hermano al que ya no odiaba y por quien ahora se preocupaba. Con cierta desazón emprendió el retorno del templo mayor, el silencio de Atena solo le producía más inquietud porque aparentemente ella no estaba dispuesta a resolver ninguna de sus dudas.

Por lo cual debería buscar respuestas en otro lugar.

…

..

.

Veía los cabellos zarcos del tercer custodio particularmente desordenados en ese momento, no es que Saga resaltase por llevar una cabellera peinada impecablemente pero ahora que los analizaba a detalle le dieron la impresión de estar enredados.

Probablemente sería solo su impresión pero no tenía manera de averiguarlo.

No es que fuese a acercarse al otro santo para pasar sus dedos entre las índigas hebras esperando que no se trabasen.

Tampoco es que Aioria estuviese analizando al otro sujeto con tremendo fanatismo reparando en ese tipo de detalles, tan solo se debía a que Leo se hallaba mortalmente aburrido de esperar que Saga escogiese los libros que pensaba comprar de esa antigua librería que había llamado su atención.

Bostezó casi desparramado sobre la incómoda silla en la cual se sentaba sin nada mejor que hacer que estar allí viendo a Géminis pasearse por la diminuta tienda ojeando un gastado libro de hojas amarillentas.

Pero tampoco podía reclamar nada ya que había su idea la de dar un breve recorrido por el pueblo luego de que el gemelo mayor fuese a su templo a "disculparse" por el incidente de la noche pasada.

.

 _Sus glaucos irises quedaron atentos al santo que estaba en la entrada de su templo, ligeramente anonadado no entendía la razón de la temprana visita._

— _Aioria_ — _le llamó suave ocasionándole un ligero escalofrió al temer sus intenciones._

 _Tal vez atacarle con una "explosión de galaxias" por el incidente del beso al haber recapacitado toda la noche y sentirse recién ofendido por el casto toque._

— _¿Sucede algo?_ — _intentó ser lo más cordial posible y no hablarle mordaz, se había decidido a aprovechar la inusitada docilidad del santo bipolar para intentar coaccionarlo y de ese modo convencerlo de alegar en favor de Aioros frente a Atena y quien sabe… quizá conseguir una honesta disculpa por haber ocasionado la muerte de su hermano. Pero recién recapacitaba en lo riesgoso de su plan… ¿cómo se supone manipularía a quien pudo usarlos como marionetas?_

 _Pues bien, Aioria aún no comprendía lo ventajoso que podría resultarle que Saga estuviese perdidamente enamorado de él._

— _Quería… hablar sobre lo que sucedió anoche_ — _le vio ínfimamente nervioso, aunque debía estar viendo mal, Saga jamás estaría nervioso simplemente por hablar._

 _Asintió con precaución atento a cada movimiento del otro, a cualquier acción que pudiese interpretarse como riesgosa puesto no tenía motivos tangibles para fiarse de quien usase el "satán imperial" sin el menor remordimiento._ — _¿Te molestó?_ — _suspicaz se adelantó a preguntar notando para su alivio como el de cabellos largos negaba de inmediato dejando ver un tenue rubor formándose en las pálidas mejillas._

Tengo que ser yo el loco, _pensó al considerar por unos instantes que el sospechoso interés del gemelo era por completo romántico._

— _Entonces…_ — _murmuró sintiendo en verdad estar alucinando_ — _¿te gustaría bajar al poblado?, necesito comprar un par de cosas_ — _jugándose su suerte como la noche pasada ofreció el inofensivo paseo._

 _._

No creyó que Saga aceptaría pero igual que anoche su equivocación tan solo conseguía ponerlo más alerta con respecto al de Géminis. No quería que el día de mañana este le dijese que solo estaba bromeando y quedase como un idiota frente a alguien tan falaz.

— Llevare estos — para alivio de Aioria luego de tortuosos minutos Saga se decidió a comprar tres de los muchos libros que había ojeado casi leyéndolos con descaro frente al dueño del negocio.

— Excelentes elecciones — el anciano de anteojos con la mejor voluntad envolvió en papel las adquisiciones cobrando ridículamente poco por los viejos libros.

— ¿Ya podemos irnos? — algo aburrido se acercó en tanto el mayor pagaba notando de soslayo un diminuto libro en la sección de ofertas. Curioso tomó la maltratada impresión notándola incluso sin portada dándose cuenta de que la mayoría era dibujos, narrando una especie de parábola en la que un hombre sacrificaba a su propio hijo por mandato de un dios y justo antes de matar al inocente se le entregaba un cordero para degollar en lugar de su primogénito demostrando así fe ciega.

— Esta en una rebaja especial — la rugosa cara del hombre canoso dibujó una sonrisa — ¿quiere llevarlo también?

Aioria negó devolviendo el librillo a su lugar, — solo estaba echando una mirada.

Una vez fuera del negocio bostezó cansado cubriéndose la boca de paso, aún era bastante temprano y tenían al menos una hora antes de tener que ir a comer.

— ¿Y qué era lo que tu querías comprar?

— ¿Eh? — respingando notó como Saga le veía atento con esa pacifica expresión que le dedicaba desde el día de ayer y las sutiles ondas de cosmos cálido que le regalaba como si todo fuese parte de un plan.

Porque justamente con esa imagen tan "hermosa" que le presentaba Aioria creía fervientemente en lo sospechoso de todo ello, ¿desde cuándo Saga podía verse tan bien?

 _¡Dioses, Saga no puede estar intentando seducirme!_

Escandalizado detuvo su andar abrupto negando con entusiasmo, era imposible que su detestable camarada hubiese llamado su atención.

— Aioria — le llamaron ante el ligero arrebato. — ¿Estas bien?

— Si, desde luego — carraspeando retomó la marcha parando en una pequeña plaza decidiendo sentarse a una banca — vamos a tomar un descanso, el día está refrescando.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el mayor se sentó a su lado asintiendo con suavidad, tratando de enfocarse en su entorno Aioria no tardó en hallar una escena que captó su mirada; un par de niños jugaban con un balón remendado dándole pequeñas patadas pasándolo entre ellos. No tendrían más de seis y diez años… seguramente eran hermanos… entonces el más pequeño cayó raspándose una rodilla y ante sus lagrimones y amago de llanto el mayor se apresuró a consolarlo revolviendo sus cabellos sonriéndole prometiéndole un helado.

El nostálgico cuadro solo consiguió que la poca simpatía que estaba sintiendo para con Saga volviese a convertirse en reproches por las vilezas cometidas por este estando a la cabeza del Santuario.

Entonces Aioria se sintió justificado.

No tenía porque albergar culpa al exigir una satisfacción.

— Saga… — esta vez fue él quien llamó al otro.

— ¿Si? — vio al otro girar prestándole atención de inmediato.

Tragándose su ligera desazón Leo tomó una de las manos del gemelo para estrecharla con la suya tratando de elaborar una perorata convincente para ganarse todos los favores de Saga sin que este sospechase nada.

— Quiero que sigámonos viendo… incluso después de abandonar el Santuario, — hizo una breve pausa para inspirar, nunca había hecho algo parecido con ninguna mujer sentía estar declarándose por primera vez — me gustas… — mintió pensando que sería más fácil pero solo esperaba que el otro le creyese. Inclinándose lentamente sobre un sorprendido Saga fue matando los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios.

Aioria casi podía sentir las miradas indiscretas de los transeúntes pero prefirió ignorarlas, ya suficiente tenía con su propia conciencia que le gritaba sobre lo incorrecto de su proceder, con su sentido común que le alertaba de no fiarse del santo que podía pasar por un ángel y un demonio a la vez. Utilizando su diestra apresó los suaves cabellos que entre azur y violeta brillaban magníficos con la luz del sol, dejó su otra mano sujetando la de Géminis sintiendo con claridad el ligero temblor que la recorrió.

No pudo negarlo, el beso le resultó por completo delicioso.

Ciertamente disfrutaría de todo aquello.

Pero no tendría porque hacerlo.

…

..

.

Seguramente Shion tampoco le diría nada, el Patriarca estaría coludido con Atena sobre la razón para que su hermano llevase a cuestas tan inusual castigo, Kanon resopló sentando en las escalinatas de la entrada de su templo.

Luego de la conversación con su diosa ya no pudo hallar en el santuario enterándose por Aldebarán que ambos santos habían salido del Santuario desde muy temprano.

Podría recorrer el pueblo que quedaba más cerca y tratar de rastrear el cosmos de alguno de los involucrados pero dudaba que resultase y ahora más preocupado estaba en lo que Atena no quiso decirle.

No entendía la razón para no revivir a Aioros y si a ambos Géminis, si lo pensaba fríamente hubiese bastado con revivir a uno de ellos y en cambio tener las doce casas con sus respectivos guardianes.

— Debe haber algo más — pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Ahora tú también hablas solo?

El gemelo menor viró hallando a sus espaldas al octavo guardián viéndole con cierta suspicacia.

— O será que tienes los mismos gustos que tu hermano — agregó curvando sus labios unas milésimas

— ¿Gustos? — enarcó una de sus cejas fingiendo desinterés.

— Si, ya sabes lo que las lenguas populares dicen.

Kanon bufó tratando de ignorar a Milo, por Atena que lo golpearía de estar insinuando lo que creía que insinuaba.

Volvió a bufar.

.

.

.

 _ **4.- Dudas**_


	5. Conscientemente

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de haber vivido durante años combatiendo contra sus oscuros deseos y perversos anhelos logrando fantasiosa paz al entregarse voluntariamente a la muerte en brazos de su diosa pidiéndole perdón y luego volviendo a ofrendarse tras doce horas de resurrección, Saga jamás creyó que una emoción tan magnífica estuviese reservada para él.

Consiente de sus culpas nunca hubiese aspirado al amor…

Ese amor pasional que puede ofrecerte otra persona llenándote de felicidad.

Ya le daba igual el momento en que sus ojos hallaron en Aioria lo que buscaba, tan solo podía embriagarse en la sensación abrumadora de saberse correspondido.

Creerse correspondido.

El maniático deseo le susurraba mantener al león como depredador exclusivo suyo, se entregaría como antílope mutilado para ser devorado con satisfacción por su idealizado depredador. Por ello no admitiría que nadie más le arrebatara la atención de esos irises verdes y utilizaría cualquier método a su alcance para conseguirlo.

Así que cuando sus ojos vieron a esa vulgar mujer susurrando al oído de Leo con tanta confianza sus cosmos reaccionó encolerizado casi dispuesto a ser usado en contra de la simple humana para suprimirla con agresividad.

.

 _Luego de la encantadora declaración de Aioria Saga se sintió dichoso, como si le hubiesen perdonado por cada una de sus acciones deseaba no olvidar ninguno de esos momentos que compartía al lado de a quien admitía amar…_

Ideal.

 _Incluso había olvidado nuevamente la peste que le perseguía en todo momento que ahora permanecía oculta tras la dulce fragancia del perfume que aquella mujer le obsequiase._

— _¿Aun no tienes hambre?_

— _¿Eh?_ — _casi perdido en sus fantasías reaccionó cuando el más joven le sugiriese ir a comer._

— _Allá preparan buenos platillos._

— _De acuerdo_ — _asintió siguiendo a Leo que señaló entre los pequeños negocios abarrotados que llamaban su atención de tanto en tanto._

 _La comida no le supo tan bien como esperaba pero eso fue lo de menos cuando Aioria volvió a hablarle de seguir viéndose después de dejar el Santuario._

— _¿Iras con Kanon?_

 _Negó, no había pensado en el lugar que pasaría el tiempo que su diosa les regalaba, no creía que su hermano y él pudiesen convivir tan sencillamente después de todo lo sucedido entre ambos,_ — _no estoy seguro de donde voy a quedarme…¿y tú?_

— _Mmm_ — _hizo amago de pensar terminando con el arroz que quedaba en su platillo_ — _tampoco lo he decidido pero si no estarás con tu hermano podríamos buscar un buen lugar mañana cuando dejemos el Santuario._

 _Asintiendo se mordió el labio inferior con cierta desazón, debía preguntarle al otro santo porque el cambio tan repentino de la antipatía con que le trataba hace poco…_

 _Pero sería tanto como preguntarse a sí mismo la razón por la cual su corazón empezó a latir desbocado cada vez que lo veía desde hace unos días._

 _No sabría cómo responder así que no exigiría una respuesta tampoco._

 _El resto de la tarde la pasaron recorriendo las calles deteniéndose en un pequeño teatro que presentaba una clásica obra en la que todos morían al final del último acto, curiosamente el espectáculo se le hizo pesado al extremo de bostezar cuando abandonaron el lugar._

— _Te invito una cerveza._

 _Saga se sorprendió bastante con la propuesta pero accedió al sentir la garganta seca. El diminuto bar al que llegaron se le hizo curioso; las simples mesas de madera dispuestas contra la pared y la barra que se hallaba más al fondo compartían el mismo tono marrón grisáceo poco llamativo._

 _Cuando la burbujeante bebida de cebada fue colocada delante suyo y el profundo olor llego a sus fosas nasales se levantó a prisas excusándose con tener que ir al baño. Y solo frente al manchado espejo que reposaba sobre el lavabo que suspiró aliviado al percatarse de que el perfume que se hubo colocado en la mañana aún permanecía latente cubriendo su desagradable olor._

— _Deberíamos regresar…_ — _se dijo asi mismo pero no quería ser quien diese por terminada la salida. Refrescándose con el agua del grifo llegó a la conclusión de sugerir volver antes de que la fragancia dulce se evaporase por completo._

 _._

— Aioria…

El nombrado no reaccionó ante el llamado de hecho se había exaltado cuando un cosmos muy conocido empezó a expandirse con evidente violencia, sorprendido no entendía que Saga estuviese tan alterado si hace nada se mostraba bastante entretenido.

— ¿Es tu amigo? — la mujer mayor que ambos santos maquillada con cuidado y luciendo un vestido bastante ceñido sonreía al hallar a ambos hombres demasiado atractivos, — puedo llamar a una de mis amigas y así sería una salida doble — rió cubriéndose los rojos labios con los dedos para tomar la bebida que fuese de Aioria y beberla con desfachatez.

Los puños de Géminis se presionaron con creciente ira dirigida a la fémina que descarada se arrimaba a Leo, dispuesto a apartarla a la fuerza se aproximó con rapidez notando como ella parecía advertir el peligro sobresaltándose casi gritando cuando la alcanzó.

Pero no pudo ni tocarla cuando Aioria lo detuvo sujetándolo de ambas manos reteniéndolo con fuerza lográndolo con ello hacerle sentir equivocado.

— Saga tranquilízate — con grave y seria voz le advirtió sin atreverse a soltarlo, los claros ojos del otro dorado titilaron claramente a la vez que su cosmos se alteraba con peligrosidad. A Aioria le preocupó el evidente ataque de celos que sin razón arrebató al gemelo.

— ¡Vete! — ignorando a Leo le gritó a la espantada mujer que no tardó en levantarse de la silla en donde estaba para apartarse del rango de visión del de cabello largos que la veía amenazando con lastimarla.

— ¡Saga! — esta vez habló más fuerte preocupándose por las corrientes de cosmos que destellaban cada vez con mayor intensidad sustituyendo a los tibios y seductores retazos de energía que emanaba hace poco.

Tuvo que utilizar también su cosmo-energia para mantenerlo sujeto en tanto buscaba entre sus bolsillo con una sola mano hallando algo de dinero que dejó sobre la mesa antes de llevarse a jalones a Saga fuera del lugar bajo las atónitas miradas de los hombres que también presenciaron la inaudita escena.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! — esta vez le gritó molesto por el poco autocontrol del tercer custodio. Arrinconándolo en el primer callejón que halló no le soltó la mano que sujetaba.

— ¡¿Conmigo?! — también elevó la voz — ¡¿Y esa mujer quien se supone…

Pero calló de golpe cuando ambas manos de Aioria le tomaron del rostro con fuerza para clavarle su enfadada mirada.

— No soy tan miserable como para buscar la compañía de otra persona estando contigo — más que una explicación se oyó como una sentencia, los molestos ojos verdes lentamente fueron calmándose.

— Pero ella… — murmuró en tono bajo.

— Pero ella nada — interrumpió suspirando buscando relajarse y no terminar agarrándose a golpes con el insidioso gemelo — mejor olvidemos esto, vamos a regresar al Santuario — y tomándolo de una mano agradeció que Saga cooperase calmando por completo su alborotado cosmos.

El regreso fue silencioso en extremo, Saga se arrepentía enormemente haberse dejado llevar ocasionando con ello que Aioria estuviese notoriamente molesto por su actitud. La negrura de la noche los atrapó por completo cuando llegaron a las escalinatas del primer templo siendo recibidos por la curiosa mirada de Mu al ver como Leo sujetaba la muñeca derecha de Géminis guiándolo a pasos firmes.

— Mu… permítenos atravesar tu templo — Aioria pidió consiente de la impresión que ambos estaban dando.

— A… adelante — casi balbuceó sin dejar de mirarlos preocupándose recién por los rumores que surgieron luego de la reunión en el Coliseo, esos que declaraban a Saga como "la doncella enamorada del león", negó algo abochornado con pensar que realmente el santo de Géminis estaba interesado en un camarada al servicio de la misma diosa.

Ajeno a las preocupaciones de Aires siguió avanzando sin desear que Aioria lo soltase, ninguno había dicho algo desde que salieron del pueblo y más iba inquietándole que Leo siguiese enfadado. Luego de atravesar Tauro con la misma curiosa mirada en Aldebarán, Saga se decidió a componer su error antes de llegar a su templo.

— No quise estropearlo todo— musitó deteniéndose a mitad de las escalinatas ocasionando que el otro lo soltase.

El quinto guardián también se detuvo girándose para ver con más atención la ligeramente marchita expresión en el mayor, tragó pesado sin estar seguro de como esa simple imagen le hacía sentir de algún modo culpable.

— Saga… — habló en tono suave tratando de no alterar al gemelo — no estropeaste nada, de hecho fue mi culpa al decirte que fuésemos a ese lugar.

— ¿La conoces? — _la conoces,_ tratando de controlarse lo más que sus nervios le permitían buscó por todos los medios mantener a raya su cosmos, ya se hallaban en el Santuario y cualquier santo podría advertirlo con facilidad.

Aioria suspiró pesadamente, no creía que tratar con Saga fuese tan agotador apenas habían salido en una ocasión y la paranoia del otro fue extrema. Pero en medio de todo lo enfadado que se sentía tampoco iba a negar que no se atrevía a reclamarle nada a Géminis, no deseaba ver ese atisbo de tristeza en el otro acentuarse.

— No — al fin habló suspirando de nuevo — ella se acercó porque creía que estaba solo y quería compañía.

— ¿Y no le dijiste? — ligeramente más angustiado midió el tono de su voz para no oírse desesperado, necesitaba con urgencia confirmar su importancia para el otro o creía que terminaría enloqueciendo por la ansiedad.

— Llegaste en ese momento, no tuve tiempo —rogando a su diosa por paciencia Aioria pasó su mano derecha por sus castaños cabellos deseando relajarse. Con otro suspiro pesado regresó el par de escalones que le separaban del dueño de los majestuosos cabellos índigos que se agitaban elegantes con el viento nocturno captando toda atención. — No tienes que preocuparte Saga — continuó en tono más bajo — no suelo retractarme con respecto a lo que siento — no podía explicarse la razón de sentirse tan miserable al mentirle a Géminis como si de un momento a otro se hubiese convertido en el malo del cuento. Así que trató de compensarlo besándolo con suavidad notando como la tensión en el otro iba mermándose dejándose llevar.

Porque Saga quiso creerle, sentirse correspondido por quien le despertaba aquel sentimiento tan avasallador que terminaba con su cordura, que más le daba si le contaban mentiras… esperaría, rezaría y seguiría luchando por tenerle a su lado deleitándose con la hipnotizante espiral de emociones que Aioria representaba.

Asfixiarse en tan gigantesco deseo sin importar que terminasen arrancándole los ojos dejándolo ciego, porque estaba seguro de que podría morir nuevamente de ver a ese león con otra persona.

— Te veré mañana cuando debamos dejar el Santuario — dijo a modo de despedida cuando sus labios abandonaron los de Saga viéndole asentir, regalándole otro simple roce antes de continuar siguió subiendo por los escalones de aquel lúgubre templo sin querer voltear para ver atrás.

 _Saga._

.

Cuando Aioria se marchó el viento frío de la recién llegada noche le mereció atención, volvió a suspirar con algo parecido a la nostalgia recordando brevemente los momentos en que antaño se topó con Leo y sin desearlo volvió a suspirar, se sentía cansado y lentamente el desesperante olor que recorría su piel iba sobrepasando el perfume que lo mantuviese a raya.

Entonces se decidió a continuar subiendo hasta llegar a Géminis, una reconfortante ducha y descansar lo necesario formaban sus siguientes planes, no podía negar sentirse ligeramente ansioso por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, deseando poder permanecer cerca de Aioria cuando el nuevo día llegase.

Cuando ingresó a su habitación sus claros ojos se pasearon entre sus posesiones pero no hallaron el diminuto frasco que aquella mujer le regalara, sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó al piso buscándolo.

— Supongo que buscas esto.

Saga casi se golpeó contra el mueble al levantarse de sopetón al ser sorprendido por la armoniosa voz de su hermano gemelo, siseó arrugando el entrecejo cuando lo vio sujetar el perfume entre los dedos índice y pulgar meneando el transparente líquido que contenía el envase.

— Deja de entrar en mi habitación — le exasperaba la insistencia de Kanon por emboscarlo en ese lugar todo el tiempo como un mal hábito aprendido.

— Estaba esperándote — el menor se hallaba de pie apoyado contra una pared — te fuiste todo el día, estuviste con Aioria… supongo.

Bufó masajeándose la sien derecha. —Así es.

— ¿Por qué?

El mayor respingó ante la confusa pregunta, — ¿por qué, dices?

— Hasta hace unos días podía haber jurado que Leo te era más que indiferente — inspiró acercándose a su gemelo para dejar el frasquito sobre el mueble bajo la atenta mirada de Saga. — Y dudo mucho que se trate de un milagro tu repentino interés.

— Kanon… — musitó en ligero tono de advertencia, no había sido el mejor de sus días y no tenía ánimos para responder a las inquietudes de nadie… salvó quizá las de su diosa… _quizá._

— Mañana iremos a Corinto y espero en verdad que me acompañes — suspiró — aun somos hermanos.

— Lo somos, pero no tenemos que permanecer juntos — Saga sonrió con ligera amargura — no voy a ir contigo Kanon. Ahora déjame dormir.

Podía ver la expresión de enfado en su mayor pero no se movió ni un poco de su lugar, permaneció de pie a un par de pasos de Saga sopesando en lo que debiese decirle para convencerlo de acompañarlo manteniendo la distancia que le hacía falta del santo de la quinta casa, tal vez así podría recobrar algo de lucidez que buena falta le hacía.

— Retírate, Kanon — bufando hastiado pasó de largo a su gemelo dirigiéndose a su cama para sentarse el borde de esta, no podían culparlo de no saber cómo interpretar el papel de "hermano" luego de todo lo sucedido entre ambos, era demasiado pedir hacer borrón y cuenta nueva a tantos incidentes que lograron casi eliminar todo rastro de hermandad entre ellos.

— Atena me ha pedido que porte la armadura de Géminis mañana — se decidió a confesar ante la negativa del otro para hablar.

Su mandíbula perdió ligera firmeza al oír esas palabras, sus ojos se entornaron hacia Kanon buscando algún rastro de mentira en la mirada tan igual a la propia, — ¿qué? — preguntó quedo sabiéndose nimiamente atónito, si ninguno había logrado activar de nuevo el dorado manto no creía que la diosa le hubiese pedido cosa semejante a su hermano menor.

— Si me pides que no lo haga… ten la seguridad de que desobedeceré a Atena, pero necesito que confíes en mi — tragó pesado tratando de prever la reacción de su gemelo, no deseaba ignorar la orden de su diosa pero si de ese modo podía ganarse la confianza de su hermano estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Saga creyó haber oído mal y estuvo tentando a repetir su pregunta, _¿qué?_ , era imposible que la deidad hubiese cedido a Géminis a su hermano estando él vivo. No concebía haber sido desplazado sin quiera habérsele comunicado, se puso de pie si apartar la mirada de quien aparentemente le estaba quitando el privilegio de ser un santo dorado, — debo hablar con Atena — musitó dispuesto a buscar a su diosa para oír de los labios de esta las razones para haber sido relevado de sus deberes, no lo creería del todo hasta que ella misma se lo dijese…

Que ya no era digno de portar a Géminis…

Que por eso le impusieron tan nefasto castigo…

— No lo hagas… — a prisas Kanon lo sujetó de un brazo recibiendo de inmediato la filosa mirada de su mayor que le advertía que lo soltase antes de que usase su cosmos sin medirlo para apartarlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

— Saga escúchame, Saori asegura que el aroma a sangre que desprendes no existe — adivinando parte de sus dudas debía detenerlo puesto que el funesto presentimiento de abandono de su diosa para con Saga no era simple paranoia, — yo tampoco entiendo porque habría de cederme la armadura a mi si te pertenece.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, debía tratarse todo de una treta de Kanon para volver a enloquecerlo pero la espina de la duda lo estaban obligando a permanecer allí escuchando atento.

— Hay algo más… y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Aioros. Por eso te pido que me acompañes a Corinto, averiguaremos que está sucediendo y porque Atena está actuando de este modo.

Saga siempre estuvo orgulloso de portar la armadura y aunque también lo estuvo cuando Kanon tomó su lugar en el enfrentamiento contra Hades le resultaba impensable el considerar que su diosa ya no lo reconociese como un santo a su servicio. Respirando con más rapidez se zafó del agarre de su menor retrocediendo tanto como pudo hasta casi chocar contra la pared.

¿No había hecho suficiente para ser perdonado?

¿Por qué debían revivirlo simplemente para castigarlo el resto de sus días con esa insufrible pestilencia?

— Aunque no tengas motivos para confiar en mí, no voy a dejarte hermano… — Kanon le vio con genuina preocupación, entendía lo importante que era para su mayor ser el custodio de Géminis, había vivido cada día entrenando para ello ganándose a pulso ser el portador del sagrado manto y que se lo arrebatasen sin siquiera decírselo era sin duda doloroso. — Yo no puedo ser Géminis sin ti, — le aseguró acercándose para rodearle en un suave abrazo esperando no ser repelido.

Kanon no comprendía la razón para que su diosa se ensañara con Saga de ese modo a sabiendas del arrepentimiento honesto de su hermano. La cálida sensación que lo embargó con la cercanía simplemente reforzó su decisión de enmendar todos los lazos quebrantados entre ambos.

Sin embargo.

Aquella noche Saga no pudo dormir.

Y aunque su hermano permaneció a su lado asegurándole que no portaría la armadura si se lo pedía no lo hizo.

En lugar de soñar con los bonitos momentos de su salida con Aioria se torturó con cientos de hipótesis para ya no ser merecedor del título de "Saga de Géminis" y aunque aun serviría a su diosa así no portase su armadura temía que su verdadero castigo ni siquiera hubiese empezado.

Que aun faltase lo peor.

Cuando el alba llegó y los santos de oro se reunieron se sintió terriblemente mal al ver a sus camaradas vistiendo de oro. El maravilloso león dorado no tardó en acercarse viéndole curioso haciéndole sentir realmente fatal como si fuese a enfermar de un momento a otro.

— ¿Saga, porque no llevas tu armadura?

Le interrogó pero no tuvo que responder cuando su hermano luciendo el valioso metal sagrado apareció tras suyo resonando sus pisadas en el templo mayor donde Atena y el Patriarca los esperaban.

 _ **5.- Conscientemente**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siento la demora pero publicar en esta plataforma aún se me complica un poco, pero voy a tener que ir subiendo todas mis historia por acá que en la otra página donde publico están habiendo demasiadas falencias que quizá no se solucionen (AY). A ver qué tal nos va.

Gracias por los comentarios espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, cuídense.


	6. Compromiso

.

.

.

.

.

Por primera vez las palabras de su diosa se oyeron vacías a sus oídos, como si cada sílaba pronunciada fuera tan solo con ánimo de ocultar algo demasiado importante.

"Disfruten su descanso que se lo han ganado, cuando el santuario y la humanidad necesiten de su protección yo los convocare de nuevo a estas tierras santas"

Pese a que sus camaradas aceptaron sin oponerse en lo más mínimo él se sentía como si estuviesen echándolos de aquel lugar que habían resguardado desde el inicio de los tiempos, sin una razón coherente para ello. Veía a su hermano sumido en absoluto mutismo a un lado de las dos filas compuestas por los dorados, por las brillantes armaduras que portaban acaparando los rayos de luz para brillar con mayor magnificencia capaces de cegar con la luminiscencia.

Los santos se mostraron notoriamente sorprendidos al ver a Saga sin portar a Géminis mas sin en cambio verlo a él llevando el sagrado manto como su diosa lo había dispuesto, sin duda fue Aioria el más anonadado con el cambio de portador haciendo dudar ligeramente a Kanon sobre la desconfianza que sentía por la proximidad de Leo con su gemelo.

Las palabras del Patriarca fueron aún más insignificantes a sus tímpanos y eso ocasionó cierta aprensión en el menor de los hermanos, si Atena había lavado toda impureza de su alma no podía evitar sentirse como un vil traidor al estar pensando en cómo socorrer a Saga de sus penurias en lugar de atesorar cada palabra que saliese de la deidad y el Sumo Pontífice.

"Saga, acompáñame. Debemos hablar"

Y para hacerle sentir aun peor vio como la jovencita al concluir con su discurso llamaba a su hermano para ambos perderse al salir del gran salón.

"Ya pueden retirarse" fue lo último que salió de labios de Shion y Kanon se sintió aún más inquieto, como era posible que incluso Mu discípulo del Patriarca no cuestionase en lo más mínimo el descabellado descanso que estaban imponiéndoles… _debe saber algo_ , pensó saliendo del templo principal casi de último sintiendo demasiado pesados sus metálicos pasos.

— ¿Van a esperar a Saga? — La curiosa voz de Milo le hizo reaccionar una vez fuera notando como el Escorpión sonreía con cierta picardía — ¿juntos?

Entonces Kanon se giró para ver a la otra persona que se hallaba tras suyo cayendo recién en cuenta la razón para la molesta sonrisa del octavo guardián, Aioria también estaba de pie esperando a su hermano con cierta preocupación mal disimulada dibujada en el rostro.

— Deja de entrometerte Milo — la ligeramente aguda voz de Afrodita esta vez intervino mostrando a Piscis unos pasos más adelante — creo que Camus ya se fue y si no te das prisa de seguro que te deja abandonado aquí.

Torció los labios fingiendo desinterés, — me da igual… — se cruzó de brazos unos instantes antes de emprender su descenso por las escalinatas con cierta prisa — nos vemos después — se despidió con un ademan — ¡nos vemos luego Aioria! — gritó de ultimo antes de apresurar su marcha.

— ¿Y tú? — al fin el gemelo menor habló dirigiéndose al guardián de las flores que los veía sin dejar de sonreír en sus sonrosados labios.

— En realidad quería hablar con Saga, ya sabes preguntarle porque declinó de usar a Géminis para cedértelo o tan solo están turnándose para llevar la armadura.

Arrugó el entrecejo con cierto enfado, no simpatizaba mucho con el bello santo tal vez porque este siempre estuvo al tanto de cada maquinación de su hermano estando en el poder, — no creo que Saga te deba explicaciones. — Elevó la voz.

— No necesitas ladrarme a mí — con expresión afable no dejó de sonreír— además tu hermano parece tener quien le cuide la integridad — señaló echándole un vistazo a Leo que tampoco le veía con nada de afecto — o eso creo — contuvo una risilla ante las expresiones de perros guardianes de sus camaradas. A pasos elegantes se acercó a Kanon ofreciéndole un diminuto trozo de papel, — dale esto a Saga, dile que puede encontrarme allí. Tal vez pueda ayudarle cuando el perfume que utiliza se termine.

Ligeramente escandalizado el gemelo le arrebató la hojita viendo de soslayo la confundida expresión en Aioria ante lo dicho por Afrodita.

— Disfruten sus vacaciones — dijo de último antes de alejarse también dejando a los otros dos solos.

— A que se refería con eso de "cuando el perfume que utiliza se termine" — luego de unos segundos Aioria no dudó en cuestionar.

— No necesitas esperar a Saga, es mi hermano y yo cuidare de el — respondió sin prestarle atención realmente, fue a apoyarse a uno de los pilares suspirando quedo.

— Te habrás dado cuenta del interés de tu hermano en mi — reveló algo enfadado por la actitud del otro, de todos modos había quedado en irse con Saga para… _permanecer juntos._

— No te des tanta importancia —resintiendo una ligerísima migraña cerró los ojos unos segundos, — y lo mejor sería que dejases de aprovecharte de ese "interés" — le miró con reproche — no importa cuánto dañes a mi hermano… dudo que con ello puedas conseguir revivir al tuyo.

Aioria presionó sus blancos dientes entre si conteniendo su enfado, la abrumadora verdad de las palabras de Kanon tan solo consiguieron hacerle sentir peor con la sola idea de buscar una satisfacción en el espontaneo cariño que Saga estaba demostrándole, — ¿y no estas dañándole tú? Le quitaste a Géminis.

Entonces los irises en verde-aqua de Kanon se entornaron en la dirección del otro, — no te interesa, Saga no te interesa en lo absoluto así que tu fingida preocupación está de más.

— No, Kanon — negó manteniéndose firme ante la evidente amenaza que el hermano menor le estaba soltando sin muchas palabras — que se supone sabes tú de lo que yo siento y de mis intenciones.

— Si en verdad te preocupa mi hermano convéncelo de que me acompañe, Saga no está bien… — resopló resintiendo con mayor fuerza la leve jaqueca que lo acosaba — y no lo estás ayudando… ni siquiera Atena lo hace, ¿no te has puesto a pensar porque nos revivieron a ambos y no a Aioros?, qué caso tiene mantener un guardián extra en Géminis y mantener Sagitario sin protección.

Aioria no supo cómo responder, había llegado a la conclusión de que no revivieron a su hermano para que Seiya fuese portador de la armadura de Sagitario pero como Kanon exponía las cosas empezaba a tener serias dudas con respecto a ello… ya que Pegaso no se hallaba en el Santuario.

— Y… como… — casi balbuceó sintiéndose estúpido por ello — ¿hay algo más?... es decir he sentido un extraño aroma que proviene de Saga — suspiró.

El gemelo menor asintió resoplando, — es sangre pero Atena se rehúsa a hablar — paseando su mirada de un lado a otro se cercioraba de que nadie los estuviese escuchando, ese lugar no era el mejor para soltar con tanta ligereza acusaciones que involucrasen a la deidad.

 _Sangre,_ Leo repitió para sí mentando en que esa fue la fragancia que sintió emanar de Saga cuando se acercaba de más concluyendo que a eso se refería Afrodita cuando hablaba de un perfume que podría terminarse pronto. El dulce perfume que cubría el aterrador aroma, _¿un castigo acaso?_ , pensó de inmediato pero sería demasiado cruel que Atena hubiese revivido a Saga solo para castigarlo arrebatándole su armadura y marcándolo de esa manera…

Su diosa jamás haría algo así.

¿Y entonces?

— Mantente alejado de Saga, esto no te involucra Aioria — la grave voz de Kanon volvió a resonar — ¿estoy siendo claro?

El tono amenazante le hicieron enfadar, no iba a aceptar ordenes de ningún "Géminis", — no —afiló su verdosa mirada, tal vez… tan solo tal vez podría averiguar la razón real para negarle la resurrección a Aioros y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Y antes de que el gemelo pudiese decir algo más las suaves pisadas de su mayor alertaron a ambos santos de que Saga había terminado de hablar con su diosa.

— Aioria… — fue lo primero que salió de sus labios nimiamente curvados en una triste sonrisa.

— Estaba esperándote — de inmediato el de cabellos castaños se acercó osando acariciar con el dorso de su mano una de las blancas mejillas de Saga.

— Dioses, — Kanon murmuró conteniendo su rabia al notar como su hermano ampliaba su sonrisa ante el contacto, terminaría arrancándose los cabellos con tremendos testarudos delante suyo. — Ya debemos irnos, Saga.

— Te dije que no iría contigo hermano. — Negó un par de veces estrechándose más contra el quinto guardián.

— Kanon tiene razón, es mejor que vayas con él.

Ambos Géminis respingaron ante lo dicho por Aioria, se quedaron observándolo como si hubiese dicho un gigantesco disparate.

— ¿Qué? — no deseaba apartarse de Leo así que solo pudo preguntar tontamente sintiéndose abandonado.

— Debo resolver un par de asuntos antes — el quinto custodio suspiró utilizando su diestra para acariciar los largos cabellos azures a su alcance tratando de relajar la expresión compungida del otro.

— Iré contigo — rebatió apresando la mano que le mimaba entre las suyas sin querer soltarlo.

— Solo serán unos días, te prometo que iré a buscarte en cuanto termine, — forzándose a sonreír deseaba poder convencer a Saga de esperarlo.

— Estaremos en Corinto — el hermano menor habló ganándose una mirada mortal por parte de su mayor — le daremos la dirección exacta y Aioria podrá alcanzarnos después.

Saga siguió negando empezando a sentirse fatal por el nefasto brillo que ambas armaduras estaban reflejando en su ojos sabiéndose ajeno del grandioso honor. Debía ser culpa de Kanon, seguramente convenció a Aioria de dejarlo botado.

— Tienes mi palabra — Leo susurró al oído de Saga en cuanto el cosmos del gemelo daba señales de alterarse, no podía posponer más aquella escena porque seguramente Shion no tardaría en advertir el espectáculo que estaban montando a la salida del templo mayor. Cauteloso unió sus labios con los del gemelo siendo correspondido con tanta honestidad que Aioria solo se sintió peor.

 _Esto nunca cambiará._

 _Nuestros corazones siempre van a estar separados._

 _._

…

.

 _Oía voces a su alrededor como hablaban con cierto desdén y hasta con burla, no podía comprender del todo aquella conversación ajena a él, solo palabras sueltas y pese a ello le resultaba imposible reconocer a los dueños de cada voz sin ser capaz de distinguir más que lúgubres sombras en el entorno. Pero fue la voz de su hermano la que irrumpió en todo aquello logrando que pudiese reaccionar._

El movimiento de la camioneta en la que iban le hizo reaccionar despertando de aquel extraño sueño que no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza. Se cubrió la boca bostezando acomodándose lo mejor posible en aquel incómodo asiento maltrecho de la camioneta en la que iban.

— Aún faltan unas horas, deberías dormir un poco más.

Saga bufó viendo de soslayo a su menor, — yo soy el hermano mayor por si lo olvidas — siseó de mala gana enfocándose mejor en el paisaje que se exhibía tras la ventana; como este cambiaba entre las montañas a lo lejos y los frondosos árboles que complementaban el bonito paisaje, Saga no se hallaba muy animado con ir a esa pequeña ciudad y menos al haber tenido que acceder a que Aioria fuese a buscarlo después…

Volvió a bufar.

— Afrodita me dio esto, — Kanon le alcanzó la hojilla de papel que Piscis le encomendase antes de marcharse omitiendo que ya había puesto a Leo al tanto del aroma de la sangre.

— ¿Hn? — sin mucho interés tomó el papelillo echándole un vistazo arqueando una ceja después.

— Es el lugar y la dirección de donde va a quedarse, dijo que tal vez pueda ayudarte cuando… el perfume que utilizas se termine.

Entonces el entrecejo del mayor se frunció con cierta indignación arrugando el papel al contraer las palmas de sus manos, — ¿tan evidente es? — preguntó intranquilo queriendo tragarse el nudo que asomaba en su garganta.

— Te dije que voy a ayudarte — el menor suspiró sin estar seguro de que decir para hacer sentir mejor a su gemelo considerando que Aioria parecía tener habilidad para ello. — ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Atena?

— Nada realmente — negó de inmediato demostrando con obviedad que no deseaba hablar de la aciaga conversación que sostuvo con su amada diosa, encogiéndose en hombros reconsideró que esos escasos días lejos de su adorado león le servirían para deshacerse de su insufrible peste.

— De acuerdo — el otro asintió guardándose su impaciencia para no sonsacarle la dichosa charla, Kanon aceptaba no tener tanto temple con lo respectaba a su hermano pues Saga tenía una habilidad innata para desesperarlo y más ahora que actuaba impulsado por el sentimiento tan cacareado del "amor". — He pensado que podríamos buscar hablar con Julián o Hilda…

— Dudo mucho que sepan o quieran ayudarnos — interrumpió con cierto sarcasmo cerrando los ojos brevemente.

— También lo consideré pero no es que tengamos muchas opciones, no estamos en el Santuario — aclaró pensando que convenientemente Saori los forzaba a dejar tierras santas donde tarde o temprano habrían hallado más de una pista.

— Había una mujer… — empezó a hablar girándose al fin para ver mejor a su hermano sentado en el asiento de al lado con el sonido del motor y las conversaciones de los demás pasajeros de fondo, — la que me dio el perfume, dijo que podía eliminar la peste por completo — cayendo en cuenta recién del evento pasado meditaba con respecto al asunto.

— ¿Qué mujer? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— Esa noche — sintiendo algo borrosas sus memorias de ese momento su expresión fue tornándose más seria — iba a verla pero… me topé con Aioria… — seguro de que había una laguna mental entre la búsqueda de la fémina y encontrarse a Leo suspiró decepcionado.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? — Algo preocupado por verle negar también suspiró — ¿no sabes quién era ella?

Negó de nuevo tratando de concentrase de nuevo en evocar esos retazos de memorias que difusos huían de él, — No estoy seguro de cuál era su nombre… y su cosmos…

— Una deidad, — completó por su mayor rebuscando de inmediato en todos sus conocimientos para tratar de identificar si se trataba de un dios menor o alguna criatura mitológica nada más.

— No lo sé. Después de esa noche no volví a verla.

 _Esa noche,_ Kanon repitió para sí; esa fatídica noche que sucedió cuando trataba de evitar a su hermano por temor a restablecer sus lazos fraternales, se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos antes de exhalar ruidoso.

— Podríamos buscarla pero no tengo idea de donde hallarla — ligeramente entristecido volvió a enfrascarse en el paisaje, por más que intentaba no lograba recordar el nombre de la mujer ya sin estar seguro de si alguna vez se lo dijo. Tendría que buscar a Afrodita para pedirle ayuda, no deseaba que Aioria terminase dándose cuenta del constante hedor.

— Ya pensaremos en algo — sin saber cómo definir la extraña sensación que lo embargaba al apreciar la expresión de claro amartelo en su hermano por estar separado de cierto santo, Kanon prefirió acomodarse mejor en su asiento suspirando quedito, — si me quedó dormido no vayas a escapar, ¿quieres? — sonriendo con cierta amargura fue cerrando los ojos.

Saga no respondió tan solo correspondió el gesto sonriendo con nostalgia.

 _Lo prometo._

 _._

…

.

Luego de la preocupante conversación con Kanon decidió buscar algunas respuestas con la única persona que compartía tanta sabiduría como el Patriarca, el otro santo sobreviviente a la anterior guerra santa.

Dohko luego de haber sido revivido juntos a los demás caballeros inmediatamente partió del santuario para retornar a los Cinco Picos sin decir mucho, solo se despidió con expresión relajada y tranquila por lo que no hubo motivos para cuestionarse nada.

Si Aioria lo pensaba con bastante detenimiento posiblemente el santo de Libra podría ayudarle con alguna de sus dudas y contaba con que este no se guardase nada como Shion.

Respingó en medio de su caminata con la caja de su armadura a cuestas, ¿por qué Shion le autorizaría vigilar a Saga?, resopló al no saber cómo responder a ninguna de las dudas que iban incrementándose en torno al gemelo cuyos cuantiosos secretos estaban hipnotizándolo sin darse cuenta. Retomó su marcha divagando en los pocos momentos compartidos con Géminis en los últimos días; en todo lo que Saga se había esforzado, en la cautivadora manera que tenía de utilizar su cosmos para llamar su atención y los suaves besos que le regalaba desbordantes de un magnifico sentimiento.

Sin quererlo se relamió los labios rememorando el sabor de la otra boca, recordando los seductores cabellos índigos que largos acaparaban la fresca brisa a su alcance… con un esplendor brillante.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto casi queriendo darse de topes contra el primer poste que viese.

 _¡Concéntrate Aioria!_ , _esto no es lo que estás buscando,_ se recriminó bufando ruidoso sin dejar de caminar seguro de que si seguía soñando tardaría años en llegar a los Cinco Picos para hablar con el viejo maestro. El viaje había sido cansado y apenas había tenido tiempo de descansar unas horas luego de bajar del avión, así que decidiendo que ese día que ya estaba por terminar no llegaría con Dohko prefirió pasar la noche en una pequeña pensión que halló en su travesía.

Ni bien pudo entrar en la pequeña habitación dejó su armadura a un lado de la cama para tumbarse sobre está enfocando su mirada en el techo manchado del lugar. Lo silencioso de su entorno y lo diminuto de la estancia compuesta por una cama, un buró, una mesa y una silla lograron que de nuevo volviese a perderse en imágenes diáfanas de su supuesta pareja.

— ¿Qué debería hacer, hermano? — se preguntó con cierto deje de tristeza, ¿cómo había terminado en todo esto en tan poco tiempo?, un suspiro cansado se le oyó con claridad a medida que iba quedándose dormido reteniendo la sensación que no supo entender en ese momento.

.

.

.

La gran cascada de Rozan fue lo primero en llamar su atención, como las caudalosas aguas descendían estrepitosas chocando contra las rocas dejando la pequeña casa del maestro de lado, renovando ánimos a pasos firmes fue acercándose a la pequeña edificación donde seguramente también se toparía con Shiryu, esperaba también poder obtener algo de información sobre Seiya preguntándole al santo de bronce.

Pero fue la curiosa mirada clara de Shunrei la que lo recibió ni bien se acercó más al lugar.

— Vine a ver al viejo maestro — dijo sereno optando por no llamarle Dohko de momento, esperaba poder hablar cuanto antes con Libra y rogaba porque este pudiese y quisiese ayudarlo.

No podía presentarse frente a Saga con las manos vacías.

No quería hacerlo.

.

.

 ** _6.- Compromiso_**

Saludos, se que siempre digo esto pero lamento la demora. Ya tengo estos capítulos escritos pero subirlos acá me cuesta un poco más.

Muchas gracias por las lecturas y los bellos comentarios que animan, cuídense mucho espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Felices fiestas de fin de año.

Yae.


End file.
